Recess: The College Years
by Paris Marriott
Summary: COMPLETE! The challenges of college life, plus unexpected news and life changing announcements lead to a romance that has been blooming for years---takes place during jrsr years--WARNING--SOME CURSING!
1. Finals Week and Roommates From Hell

A/N: Here is a new Recess story, but not the one I intended on starting after This I Swear. This idea just was bugging me all day and the fic was therefore begging to be written. So here we go!  
  
Ashley Spinelli stared at her laptop and sighed. She was trying to work on her American Presidency paper, ten pages on the impeachment of President Clinton, but her roommates were being too noisy. They all knew how much work she had to do, but they still refused to shut up. This had been going on for over an hour, and Spinelli was at her wits end. Finally she walked away from her laptop and into the adjoining room where her three suitemates were watching a movie and drinking beer.  
  
"Do you girls mind shutting up, or do I have to make you?" Spinelli glared at the three grils, her fist up and ready for a fight. Even after all these years, she still didn't lose her ability to fight or strike fear in the hearts of others. However, her roommates seemed to care less about her threats.  
  
"Come on, Spin, this is a Ben Affleck flick. He's hot. Not that you would know, you're too busy studying to care about men and getting laid and stuff that's important to us." Her roommate Janet laughed, tossing her long red hair over her shoulders and glaring at Spinelli. (A/N, this was not meant to be offensive, based on a line someone used on me once)  
  
"Just because I want to get into law school and not sleep around with every frat brother that lays eyes on me does not mean you have the right to treat me like this." Spinelli held up her fist again. "So how about I kick your ass, or you shut up?"  
  
"Shhhh. Ben's talking." Spinelli's second roommate, Liana said. She was the loudest of them all, especially when she got drunk.  
  
Feeling defeated, Spinelli walked out of the room. "All work and no play makes Spin a very boring girl!" Leslie, who was the third roommate and perhaps the most nasty out of the group.  
  
Spinelli tried once again to write her paper. It was due the next day, but due to other papers and finals, she had no choice but to leave the paper until now. She picked up her notebook, looking for the notes she needed for the paper. Behind her, she heard a loud crash. "I sure as hell hope they didn't break anything---again" she thought. She didn't understand why she had to bust her ass in every class to maintain her 4.0 GPA and her roommates could party all night and still pass their classes. It didn't seem fair, especially now that it was finals week and most people were locked in their rooms, drinking massive amounts of coffee and writing endless papers. Not once did she even see one of her roommates even open a book, and it was the end of her junior year.  
  
"Damn the only reason why I'm even living with these Ashley clones is because my old roommate got married and this was the only available room left." Spinelli thought angrily, pouring herself yet another cup of coffee. She had no idea how much longer she could live like this. Granted, she was leaving in a week to go home, but she needed a quiet place to study now.  
  
The door opened behind her, and she nearly jumped out of her seat in fright. She turned around and came face to face with three frat brothers that were connected to the sorority her roommate belonged to. "Great," Spinelli thought, "Just what I need, more noisy people." (A/N: Not putting down sororities or fraternities, just showing conflict with roommates based on situations my friends and I have lived through)  
  
"Hey, sexy," one of the boys said to Spinelli. "Will you be joining us tonight?"  
  
"I'd rather sit in detention with my old fourth grade teacher Miss Finster than deal with your sorry ass." Spinelli snapped.  
  
"Ohhh, touchy," the second boy said.  
  
The boys went to the room where the other girls were, and Spinelli tried once again to work on her paper, but the noise level raised to even louder than it was before.  
  
"That's it! I need to get out of here!" Spinelli grabbed her notes and books, shoving them in her bag as she unplugged her laptop. She took her coat and keys and rushed out the door.  
  
As she drove, she tried to think of where she could go to escape all the madness. As she passed a familiar looking pizza place she came to a decision. Making a right, she drove a few blocks until she was pulling into the driveway of the apartment her best friend TJ Detweiler lived in. She knew he would let her study there, since his roommate Vince LaSalle was rarely there and it was almost always quiet. She quickly fished for the key TJ had given her when he moved in and unlocked the door. It was dark, and Spinelli figured TJ was either sleeping or out with his study group. She turned on the light and heard a loud scream.  
  
"I am so sorry!" Spinelli yelled, covering her mouth with her hands.  
  
A/N interesting, I wonder what that was all about. Anyway, the chapters will get longer and more interesting, I promise. Just keep R/R, but remember the golden rule, if you can't say something nice, don't say it at all. Happy reading, and hope you like this and my other fics! 


	2. Embarrassing Moments and All Nighters

A/N Two chappies in 1 night! This is the life and times of an insomniac! Anyway here we go!  
  
Spinelli turned beet red, not believing what she had walked in on. It was Vince and his girlfriend Gretchen Grundler, going at it on the couch. She didn't expect anyone but TJ to be there, since TJ said Vince was usually out. It would figure she would walk in on something like this. She looked at her watch. 1:30 am. It looked like she was about to pull another all nighter. "I'm sorry you guys, look I'll just go. Maybe I can get work done in the car." She turned to go, but Gretchen stopped her.  
  
"No, its ok, Spin. We know you have a key. We shouldn't have been out in the open like that." She adjusted the sheet she had wrapped around her body and looked at her friend, her face a deep shad of red. "We can go if you want. I know you need to get your work done."  
  
"Yeah, Spin, we can go to Gretchen's. If you want you can even crash in my room." He looked her over with concern. "It looks like you can use some sleep. Let me just get dressed. Um, yeah." He blushed, realizing he was only in his blue boxers.  
  
Spinelli was about to protest when they saw TJ come into the room, looking tired and confused.  
  
"What's going on? I was trying to get some sleep, but I heard voices." He looked at Spinelli and smiled. "Hey, Spin. I take it you are having roommate trouble?"  
  
"Yes, and if this paper doesn't get done, I will fail the class." Spinelli said, getting more stressed out by the minute.  
  
"OK, we will go then." Vince reappeared, now fully dressed with Gretchen hot on his heels.  
  
"Bye, you two," she said, blushing as she attempted to fix her shirt and pants.  
  
After the two left, TJ looked at Spinelli and smiled. "I take it the Ashley clones won't let you study?"  
  
"No, and its almost two in the morning and it looks like I get to pull another all nighter. Damn, Teej, you are so lucky you only have your TV internship this semester. Interning full time at MTV seems like a picnic compared to pre-law."  
  
"Ha, ha, ha. Serving coffee to a bunch of snotty V. J.s is hardly glamorous. Plus I do take other classes, they just don't require as much work as pre-law." He patted Spinelli on the back. "Set up you laptop and I'll make us some coffee." He went into the kitchen and Spinelli searched for an electrical outlet for her computer. It was so sweet of TJ to stay up with her, especially when he had to be at the studio early the next morning. The two had always been there for each other, and Spinelli knew that she was in love with TJ, but she had no idea how to tell him. "I'll think of something," she thought as she began to type her paper.  
  
In the kitchen, TJ was pacing back and forth, waiting for the coffee to finish. He felt so bad for Spinelli, having to live with those nasty roommates. Anyone who was mean to the girl he loved deserved to be shot. He loved her so much, but never said anything, in fear that he would ruin the amazing friendship they had. She had helped him through everything in life, and her kindness and support were what caused him to fall for her so hard. TJ fixed the two cups of coffee and walked back into the room, still thinking about Spinelli.  
  
"Here you go Spin. Nice and strong, just the way you like it." He handed her a steaming cup and took a sip of his own.  
  
"Thanks, Teej. You could go back to sleep if you want. I feel bad enough for waking you up. Besides, don't you need to be up early?"  
  
"Nah, I actually have the morning off, which gives me more sleep time later. Besides I love keeping you company. After all, who was it that saved my movie presentation last year when my computer crashed?"  
  
"I remember, we stayed up all night transferring the movie to my computer, and you ended up with an A in the class. Let's just hope we have this much luck with this paper." Spinelli pushed her dark hair out of her eyes and sighed. "But I'm with you, so I should have all the luck in the world. Being with you always seems to make things better."  
  
"And I feel the same way about you. Especially after that incident in high school, where everyone thought I was gay and it caused me to not date for the rest of high school. Unfortunately, that dating luck has stuck with me throughout college. I'm destined to live the life of a lonely movie director, living with thirty cats in my studio apartment." TJ laughed bitterly.  
  
"One lost bet and you're branded for life.' Spinelli giggled, remembering the incident in ninth grade, where she had bet TJ on who would get the highest score on the math Regents. The loser had to perform one embarrassing act in public. She had dared TJ to go into Kelso's dressed in drag, using a fake name. Unfortunately, Randal caught onto their plan, and told the entire school TJ was a cross dresser, ruining his reputation. Luckily his friends stood by him throughout the rest of high school after most of the other students shunned him. "And you will find someone, don't worry. And you can borrow my black push up bra anytime." She winked at him, and TJ hit her with a pillow.  
  
"It was your clothes that got me into that mess!" TJ yelled, continuing to hit her with the pillow,  
  
"Come on Teej, you know you looked sexy!" Spinelli laughed, hitting him with another pillow.  
  
After five minutes of playing and laughing, the two finally settled back on the couch in exhaustion.  
  
"See, you make everything better, Teej. I love you for it.' She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, causing a tense moment between the two of them, wondering if they should go any farther.  
  
"Um. I better finish this paper.' Spinelli stuttered, flushing slightly.  
  
"Yeah, sorry for distracting you. I'll go in the other room if you want." TJ began to get up, but Spinelli stopped him.  
  
"No, its, ok, stay. I like your company." She put the computer on her lap and began typing, leaning on TJ's chest.  
  
As Spinelli typed, TJ stroked her hair gently, his love for her growing stronger as he watched her work. She was so dedicated, and such a great person that it made him fall in love with her every time he looked at her.  
  
"You want more coffee, Spin?" TJ attempted to get up from under her. He looked down and noticed that she had fallen asleep. "Poor thing, she didn't even get to finish her paper." He finally got up and gently pried the computer from her hands and put it on a table. He put her on the couch, covering her with a blanket and gently kissing her on the forehead. "I love you, Spin," he whispered as he picked up her notebook and began to read over her notes.  
  
A/N: Hmmmm, wonder what TJ is doing? Interesting chapter don't you think? I hope no one was offended by the whole gay thing, its based on something my faithful reviewer, LilVickiRyan wrote in a review in another story, plus subtly showing how stereotypes affect reputations. Thanks for the inspiration, girl! Anyway, hope you liked this and continue to read and review, just remember the golden rule, if you can't say something nice, don't say it at all, happy reading! 


	3. Great Friends and Hidden Feelings

A/N: wow, I got so many reviews for this story already! Thank you all! But before I begin:  
  
Rose, not Rosie; Yeah, Spin does seem nicer, but she still kicks ass if you mess with her!!  
  
Damson rhee: thanks for picking up on that error! Miss Finster was a secretary or something like that right? I'm tired so I can't remember.  
  
LilVickiRyan: my faithful reviewer! I would have hit Janet too lol! I know I felt bad for Spinelli walking in on that too-it happened to one of my closest friends-needless to say, three days later, she moved out of that room and became an RA, lol. You gave me the idea when you guessed what the last chapter of This I Swear was about (TJ is a woman, lol)  
  
Goofy monkey child: yep, I think everyone saw that coming, lol. I had to make it a Gretch/Vince as well as a TJ/Spin. The creators are just begging for fan fics with those couples!  
  
Kristin: glad you like the uniqueness of this fic. You will see more of the other characters, so keep reading!  
  
Ok, here we go!!!  
  
The next morning, Spinelli stirred on TJ's couch, not wanting to get up. She hadn't slept in over a week, so it was nice to finally get some rest. (A/N: let's hear it for those of us who just finished finals!) She thought of everything that had to get done that day: classes, packing, studying, handing in her paper..At that moment Spinelli sat upright on the couch, not remembering she was on it and fell on the floor, causing a loud thud that caused TJ to come running into the room.  
  
"Spinelli, are you ok? I heard you fall." He looked her over in concern, checking her for any injury. Even in her rumpled clothes and messy hair, there was still something so beautiful about her. He helped her up and settled her back on the couch.  
  
"I'm fine, Teej. Well not really. My paper that's due today isn't done, and my class is in an hour and there is no way I'm gonna finish it, let alone shower, dress and get ready in time." Spinelli began to cry, something TJ rarely saw her do. He put his strong arms around her, stroking her hair and whispering to her.  
  
"Spin, it's going to be ok. You will get everything done. You can shower and dress here. Remember you left your gym bag here last week. I washed the clothes in it so you can wear those. I'll lend you a sweatshirt since it is a bit cold out. You'll look a little eighties, but that's ok. Gretchen says the eighties are back." He gave her a reassuring look. "OK, so go get ready and I'll make you something to eat before you go."  
  
"Thanks so much Teej. But what about my paper? I only remember writing about three pages or so. I'm gonna fail the class, so I can kiss law school goodbye. Not to mention my Political Theory professor is on my case for bringing up some conservative philosophers, I'm going to fail the semester Teej. What am I going to do?" Spinelli was about to start crying again when TJ hugged her.  
  
"Spinelli, you are not going to fail. I promise. The professor hates everyone. I think he needs to get laid." He smiled when he saw Spinelli's spirits lift a little. "Besides, he has to just live with having a conservative student like you in the class. (A/N: real life situation I was in this past semester) and as for your paper." TJ went over to the kitchen table and handed her a stack of neatly stapled pages. "I read over your rough draft and typed it the best I could. I just hope it's good enough." He smiled at her, accepting the grateful hug and scream she let out.  
  
"Oh, my gosh, TJ, I love you! You are the best friend any girl could ever ask for! Thank you so much!" She hugged him tightly, feeling lucky that she had such a great friend that helped her through her mini crisis.  
  
"You're welcome, Spin. Now don't you have a class to get ready for?" He handed her the clothes she had left at the apartment and led her to the shower so she could get ready. "I left you an extra toothbrush too. The bag with your other stuff is hanging on the door," he called as he left to make her breakfast and shower in peace.  
  
As he cooked, he thought about how grateful Spinelli seemed to have been for him helping her. Did it mean she liked him they way he wanted her to? "Stop it, TJ. She did the same thing for you last year. It doesn't mean she's in love with you or anything." He sighed as he put on a pot of coffee and put some bread in the toaster. He wished he and Spinelli could have the kind of relationship Vince had with Gretchen, the Cory and Topanga love that most people only dreamed of. "stop overanalyzing Teej. What's meant to be will happen," he thought, as he poured coffee and took some cereal out of the cabinet.  
  
Meanwhile, Spinelli was having some similar thoughts as she got ready. "Does this mean he feels the same way I do about him?" she wondered, as she pulled on one of TJ's Columbia University sweatshirts. "Spin, girl, he was just being a friend," the little voice inside her head hissed. She sighed as she brushed her hair and quickly pulled it into a sloppy bun. If only he loved her the way she loved him, that they had the same storybook romance their friends had. "Spin, everything happens for a reason, like St. Thomas says." She thought to herself. "Man, I so need out of this philosophy class!" she said as she walked into the kitchen. (A/N: and I think I did too!)  
  
"Hey, there, Sunshine!" TJ smiled at his friend as she sat down at the table next to him.  
  
"Hey Teej, thank you so much for everything. You are the best!" She leaned over to hug him again.  
  
"I try, my dear, I try," he responded, holding her a little longer than he had intended.  
  
"As they ate, the two discussed classes and their plans for the end of the semester.  
  
"I was thinking about going to California to look for something to do after graduation," TJ said between bites of food.  
  
"Oh, um, cool. I have the LSATS and then I was thinking about getting a job." Spinelli was disappointed. She had envisioned them spending the summer together, and hopefully finally becoming the couple their family and friends-as well as themselves-wanted them to become.  
  
"So come with me." TJ looked at her. "They have plenty of law schools, plus you can intern somewhere. We can spend some one on one time together. It will be fun Spin. Think about it." He smiled, thinking about how he hoped the trip would bring them closer together.  
  
"Sure. It sounds like fun." Spinelli looked at her watch and gasped, "Shit, I have class in like ten minutes, and it takes me at least five to get there and then another ten for parking." She panicked, fearing she wouldn't get to class in time.  
  
"Spin, calm down. You're a wreck. Let me drive you." Spinelli nodded, grabbed her books and followed TJ out to the car, thanking him once again for being such a great friend.  
  
A/N: what did you think? R/R, but remember the golden rule, if you can't say something nice don't say it at all. Happy reading! Good job to goofy monkey child and LilVickiRyan for guessing TJ's plan! 


	4. Return of the Prankster Prince and Ideas...

A/N: here is the fourth installment of the college adventures of the Recess gang! But first:  
  
LilVickiRyan: I know, bless TJ! Where are guys like him here? Thanks for putting me in your fic, you're in my other two sequels to my miniseries!  
  
Noelle: or are they going to California? Keep reading to find out!  
  
Damson rhee: I love Boy Meets World! Thanks for clearing up the Miss Finster thing. I knew who she was, but not what she did.thanks! Glad you like!  
  
Kristin: stay tuned to see what will happen with California!  
  
All my wonderful reviewers keep w/r/r!!!  
  
Spinelli ran into TJ's apartment, crying hysterically, not caring if or who she walked in on. It had been a terrible day. First, her Political Theory professor gave her problems on a paper she had written, saying she was too biased and only had three days to fix it if she wanted to pass the class. Then she got her study guide for her Economics final and panicked, not remembering if she had learned anything that was supposed to be on the final. And to top things off, her roommates had taken all her stuff and left it outside the room, implying that they wanted her out. Now she had nowhere to go and she still had a week and a half left in the semester before she could go home. She hoped TJ would let her stay, despite the fact his apartment was owned by the school and they didn't allow co-eds living together. Spinelli collapsed by the door and began to cry for what she thought was the millionth time that week. She was crying so hard, she didn't even feel TJ come to her and put his arms around her.  
  
"Spin, hun, what's the matter? Are you OK?" TJ held her, rocking her in his arms gently.  
  
"Teej, its awful, I honestly have no idea what to do anymore." She began to tell him about the events of the day, and TJ listened intently.  
  
"Man, who do those bitches think they are, throwing you out like that? Did you tell the RA? Maybe she can help you out."  
  
"I did, and she talked to them, but they told her I said I was moving out. They even forged my signature on our sign out sheet. So now I have nowhere to live for the rest of the semester. Maybe I'll find a hotel somewhere. I still have some money left in the bank." Spinelli wiped her eyes, causing her dark eye makeup to smear across her face.  
  
"No, Spin. You can stay here with me. Its convenient, and plus Vince is moving in with Gretchen in the new apartment she bought, so I can use the company." He smiled at her, grabbing a tissue to wipe away her tears. "So how about it, roomie?"  
  
Spinelli smiled for the first time that day. "Sure, thank you so much!" She hugged him, but remembered the rule. "Oh, no!"  
  
"What's the matter? I know I can't cook all that well, but that's what takeout is for," he joked, trying to lighten the mood.  
  
"No, no, the rule about co-eds living together. How are we going to get past that? I heard the landlord in charge here is a real jerk."  
  
"He is, but we can make it work by using a plan courtesy of the Prankster Prince. Now does that black pushup bra offer still stand?" he asked, giving his friend an evil grin.  
  
"Um, yes, but why do you want it?" Spinelli looked at TJ as if he lost his mind.  
  
"You'll see, and I also need an outfit and some makeup." He chuckled. "Spinelli, hold on tight, the Prankster Prince is back."  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
(A/N: the following scenario is probably very unlikely, but I'm watching Three's Company and it sparked this idea.)  
  
"So you are trying to tell me to let Miss Spinelli stay here for the remainder her time at Columbia because you are a cross dresser?" The landlord Mr. Roper (A/N sorry, couldn't resist there) looked at the two of them suspiciously.  
  
"Um, yes sir, and I'm also gay." TJ lied, hoping that Mr. Roper would buy their story. He adjusted the tube top Spinelli lent him. "Man, how do girls wear these things?" he thought, shifting uncomfortably.  
  
"Miss Spinelli, is this true?"  
  
Spinelli looked at TJ, who was decked out in one of her tube tops and long skirts, trying not to laugh at the situation. "Good thing he lost the baby fat," she thought. "Otherwise, he wouldn't be able to wear that and make it look real." Aloud, she said, "Yes, all of it is true. I have known TJ since we were kids and he always seemed a bit tutti fruity to me. And he confessed to being gay in high school, so it's all true." Spinelli said, keeping a straight poker face, praying that she wouldn't burst out laughing. She took a deep breath, trying to look as serious as possible.  
  
Mr. Roper sighed. "This is a highly unusual case, but since Miss Spinelli needs a place to live, I think we can make an exception. But first word of any hanky panky, and you're out. Understood?" Mr. Roper glared at them.  
  
"Yes, sir." The two said innocently, as they walked Mr. Roper to the door.  
  
"Oh, my gosh, Teej, we did it! We actually pulled this off!" Spinelli began jumping up and down, hugging TJ, after making sure Mr. Roper was gone.  
  
"We so did. That bet in high school was actually good for something." He smiled at her. "Plus its proof that the Prankster Prince still lives on. OK, I think I want to change now. I have no idea how you can wear any of this stuff." He shook his head and walked into his room.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Later that night, Spinelli was sitting at the table when TJ walked in with some brochures.  
  
"What are these?" Spinelli asked, picking one of them up.  
  
"Places to send my film into. I was thinking about how to spend the summer. I checked the Internet for tickets to California, but unfortunately, my budget doesn't cover it. I decided to send my movie to different festivals, hoping someone will like it. One of them said that if I win the festival, they can work on making my film into a TV series." TJ grinned. "Imagine, my movie making it big on TV."  
  
Spinelli laughed. "I know, six friends on a playground having different adventures at recess. Takes place in a fictional town and school and they just happen to have names similar to ours. Not to mention the adventures just happen to be based on the ones we had. I mean, a group of kids trying to bust a friend out of study hall? I'm surprised nobody thought of it already."  
  
"Well having friends like you guys inspired me to make this movie, and thanks to you, Spinelli I might actually have a chance. After all, it was your computer that saved my ass and my movie." He looked at her gratefully.  
  
"Never underestimate the power of a Mac computer and a best friend who's willing to stay up and edit. Especially if that friend knows next to nothing about editing."  
  
"You may not be able to edit, but you sure are a great best friend." He got up, hugging her from behind. "I need to make copies of the movie to send. I'll be in my room if you need me." He walked out of the room, leaving Spinelli in a daze.  
  
"Wow, he keeps hugging me lately, and complimenting me. I wonder if he has feelings for me? I can't ask him though. Not yet, anyway." Spinelli opened her notebook, trying to concentrate on the formulas she had to memorize. However, her mind kept drifting back to TJ, who in the next room, was having similar thoughts about her.  
  
A/N: OK, odd chapter! But the Three's Company thing totally inspired me. I have no idea how things like that work, I live in an all girls dorm (aka hell) so I'm not familiar with co-eds procedures. Plus, this living arrangement will play a role in their relationship, since I plan on continuing the fic through their senior year as well. There are going to be a ton of surprises and adventures, so keep r/r! Just remember the golden rule, if you can't say something nice, don't say it at all. Happy reading! Also, feel free to guess about what you think might happen! 


	5. So Close, Yet So Far From Where I Want t...

A/N: Here we are with the next exciting adventure as our heroes conquer college life! But first a word from our sponsor:  
  
LilVickiRyan: poor thing, feel better! TJ is so good to her, but if you think he's great now, just wait! Glad you like this!  
  
Noelle: I love TJ/Spin together too lol, which is why I devote most of my fanfiction to writing about them. Glad you liked it, but the California thing happened for a reason, you shall see why if you keep reading!  
  
All my other reviewers, I love you, please keep w/w/r this and my other stories as well!  
  
This next chapter takes place three months later, when they are seniors. It is mostly a filler chapter to prepare for the coming events.  
  
Spinelli and TJ lugged the last box into their apartment and sat down on the floor in exhaustion. It was move in day for the next semester, and both were hoping that their senior year would be the best ever, and that they were both able to reach their goals by graduation. Spinelli had passed all her classes and her LSATS, and was applying to all the top law schools in the country. TJ had heard from several film schools, but was waiting to see if his movie won in any of the festivals he had entered in. Not much changed between the two, despite the fact that that wanted it to. They spent most of the summer together, as well as with their old recess gang. Both were shocked by how much the group changed. Vince and Gretchen had moved in together, becoming a very serious item, Gus was in the Naval Academy and getting ready to enlist, and Mikey made an announcement that none of the gang saw coming----he was engaged to Ashley A. (A/N: surprised you all there didn't I? Lol I am so evil) However, as much as their friends changed, there was still that special bond that held them together. Spinelli was thinking about their summer memories when TJ interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"Hey Spin, you want to order some pizza? I'm too lazy to cook." TJ got up and began searching for a take out menu.  
  
"Somehow, TJ, that doesn't surprise me." Spinelli laughed. "But good idea, we start classes tomorrow and I should get my stuff together."  
  
"So your usual?" TJ asked, picking up the phone.  
  
"Yep, extra cheese and pepperoni. Do you mind calling me when it gets here? I want to shower before dinner." She grabbed one of the suitcases and headed for her room.  
  
"You better, I can smell you from across the room," TJ joked, dodging the crumpled newspaper Spinelli tossed at him.  
  
"I wouldn't talk, otherwise I'm not lending you my new miniskirt." Spinelli stared at him, her hands on her hips.  
  
"Oh, I will die if you won't let me wear it!" TJ pretended to cry.  
  
"I always knew there was something a little tutti fruity about you, Detweiler," Spinelli smirked as she walked into her room.  
  
TJ smiled as he called in the order. Life seemed to be good now, he was a senior, still interning at MTV and living with his best friend. Only one thing would make everything perfect, if his best friend would open her eyes and realize he loved her. He shrugged off the thought, knowing that things would happen when and if they were supposed to. Right now, he just wanted to live for the moment, and hoped that things would work out for the best. He walked into the living room and turned on the TV, where a wrestling match was taking place. He and Spinelli were both huge fans of the sport, so he kept it on as he got plates and drinks for dinner and waited for the pizza to arrive. He was so engrossed in the match that he didn't even see Spinelli walk in until he heard her curse out one of the wrestlers.  
  
"Come on, what the hell was that? You freaking girly boy!" she yelled, waving her fist at the TV.  
  
TJ looked up and saw Spinelli, dressed in blue pajama pants and a white midriff tank top that showed off her perfect curves, ---at least in his opinion--standing next to him. His heart fluttered and his knees felt weak. "She looks so beautiful," he thought as she sat next to him, her semi- dry hair brushing against his arm. "Maybe I should just go for it," he thought as he put his muscular arms around her and pulled her closer to him. She responded by leaning her head on his chest and hugging him back. It just felt so right to the both of them, being in each others arms and watching TV. Spinelli looked up at TJ, pushing a strand of hair out of his perfect blue eyes. "Gosh, you're so handsome," she thought, closing her eyes and listening to the beating of his heart. He was so good to her, so perfect, but did she really want to take that next step, risking their friendship? "What the heck," she thought stretching so she could be closer to his mouth and surprise him with a kiss. At that moment the doorbell rang.  
  
"Damn pizza delivery man," she thought "Does he not know the meaning of bad timing?" She got up to get her bag so she could pay the pizza man, but TJ beat her to it.  
  
"No, Spin, I can't let you pay, its not right," he insisted as he grabbed his wallet and went to the door to collect the pizza.  
  
"Paying for my food now too?" she thought. Was it a sign? "Stop it, Spin. He always does stuff like that. He's old-fashioned." She sat down again as TJ walked into the room carrying a pizza box.  
  
As they ate, Spinelli noticed TJ kept staring at her. "What is he doing?" she thought, wiping her fingers on a napkin.  
  
"What is it Teej? Do I have something on my face?" she asked, wiping her mouth, just in case.  
  
"No, no, no, I was just thinking," TJ said, dazed by her beauty.  
  
"Oh, my God, stop the presses! Ladies and gentlemen, Theodore Jeremiah Detweiler is thinking!" Spinelli announced, putting her hands around her mouth like a megaphone.  
  
"I thought I told you never to call me that Ashley!" He put down his food and pushed her down on the couch, holding her in a headlock. Spinelli squirmed, trying to escape, but TJ was too strong for her.  
  
"OK, OK, I surrender!" she yelled, as she finally escaped TJ's Hulk Hogan grip. She sat up, looking into his perfect blue eyes. Their faces were only inches away from each other. TJ moved her hair out of her eyes, pulling her closer to him. He leaned in and was about to kiss her when the doorbell rang. "Damn it, what is it with people and their timing?' he yelled without thinking. He looked at Spinelli's bewildered face. "I mean, it seems like every time I relax someone has to bug me. Ten bucks says its Mr. Roper wanting to check our hanky panky radar." He laughed nervously as he went to answer the door.  
  
"It seems like every time we get close to any hanky panky someone interrupts." Spinelli thought to herself. She couldn't understand why people couldn't leave them alone. "Maybe its just a sign we don't belong together," she pondered, letting out a deep, disappointed sigh. She picked up the remote control, flipping through the channels. She was just about to watch a rerun of Boy Meets World when TJ walked in with a somber look on his face.  
  
"Teej, what's wrong?" she asked, immediately feeling guilty for her selfish thoughts. She looked behind TJ and noticed two other people standing there.  
  
"Spin, we have to talk." TJ put his hand on her arm and they all sat down in the living room.  
  
A/N: like I said, this is all filler to lead up to the intensity and events about to occur. Who was at the door? What do they want with TJ and Spinelli? I know it seems as if I jumped the gun a bit, putting them in senior year, but there is a reason for that. What, you may ask? Well you all just need to read to find out! Like Degrassi (one of my fave shows after Recess) this fic is:  
  
52% romance  
  
31% humor  
  
8% fun  
  
5% fights  
  
4% drama  
  
100% INTENSE!-sorry, all the commercial played and it fit this fic so well!!! Anyway, I'll update soon, and please r/r/w but remember if you can't say something nice, don't say it at all. (constructive criticism is ok, but please be nice about it. I am not rude when I review, so I expect you to grant me the same respect when you review. Thank you) Most important, I hope you all have a very safe and happy holiday season!  
  
PS: in one of my Recess fics I asked who people would cast if they made this into a movie: here are my choices, and I would love to hear your ideas:  
  
TJ: Joey Lawrence (Joey on Blossom, Kurt on Run of the House, brother of Andy Lawrence who played the voice for TJ, my future husband,lol)  
  
Vince: Aubrey Graham (Jimmy on Degrassi)  
  
Spinelli: Soleil Moon Frye (Punky on Punky Brewster, Roxie on Sabrina)  
  
Gretchen: Christy Carlson Romano (Ren on Even Stevens)  
  
Mr. Roper: Henry Winkler (Fonzie on Happy Days) For some reason I can picture him doing this.  
  
Gus: Clay Aiken  
  
Mikey: Shane Kippel (Spinner on Degrassi)  
  
That's all for now! Enjoy! 


	6. Unexpected News Leads to Confused Feelin...

A/N: Everybody get ready, and get into gear, the Recess sensation, the one and only: Chapter 6 is here! Extra points to whoever gets that! Anyway, before I update, here are some notes for my reviewers:  
  
LilVickiRyan: Jeremiah, great minds think alike! Thanks for your input on casting and your guesses. Keep reading/reviewing! Always remember, we are sane, everyone else is crazy!  
  
Noelle: I definitely will be updating! Glad you like my movie choices! Now if only I can talk to Disney and the actors to make this thing..  
  
Da baddest chich: Feel better and thanks for reading!  
  
Everyone else, thank you and keep r/r! I love you all!  
  
Spinelli looked at TJ puzzled. Why was he so upset? Or was he confused? Spinelli was just about to ask him what was wrong when she noticed Gretchen and Vince standing behind TJ, looking scared.  
  
"Um, you guys, what's the matter? Are you all ok?" she asked, her dark eyes filled with concern.  
  
"Um, Spinelli, we need to talk." Noticing the scared look on her face Vince added, "No one is hurt, don't worry. Gretch and I just have something to tell you two and you are the only ones we can turn to at this point." He took a deep breath and held Gretchen's hand. "Do you want to say something or should I?"  
  
Gretchen looked at him. "I better say something, since it is me this happened to."  
  
"Gretchen, are you sick?" Spinelli asked worriedly, praying her friend was going to be ok.  
  
"Not exactly, TJ, Spinelli, I, well, I'm pregnant you guys." Gretchen wiped her eyes. "We were so careful. I have no idea how this happened. We used protection every time." She began to cry again and Vince hugged her.  
  
"Baby, I'm going to take care of you. Don't worry. I'll get a job and support you two." Vince said soothingly.  
  
"You guys, I know this is hard, but how are you going to tell your parents?" TJ asked, as he sat down next to Spinelli.  
  
"I have no idea," Vince said "That's why we came here. We were hoping you could help us."  
  
"Of course you have our support. You're our friends. As for your parents, sure they'll be mad, but I'm sure in the end they'll support you." Spinelli walked over and hugged them. "We love you and we will try to help you out in any way possible."  
  
"Thanks you guys. You two mean so much to us. Having your support will get us through this." Gretchen managed a smile. "It's just odd knowing that in seven months I'm going to be a mom. I never thought this would happen so fast. I always assumed that I'd graduate, go to grad school and work in the field of science."  
  
"Gretch, this happened for a reason, and you are going to be a great mom. And Vince will be a great dad. Things might not be going according to plan, but they will work out for the best, I promise." Spinelli took her friend's hand. "And you always have me and Teej to support you, right?"  
  
"Of course." TJ smiled and hugged his friends. "No matter what."  
  
The four stayed talking for awhile, thinking of baby names, plans, and how the couple were going to break the news to their parents. After a few hours, Gretchen and Vince felt better, and got up to go.  
  
"Thanks you guys," Vince hugged TJ and Spinelli. "We are so lucky to have friends like you two."  
  
"We really are," Gretchen said, hugging them as well. "We will call you tomorrow and let you know how things are going." The four said goodbye and Vince and Gretchen left.  
  
"Wow, I can't believe they are having a baby. They are the last people I expected to end up in that situation." TJ shook his head.  
  
"But they are our friends, we are going to be there for them." Spinelli crossed her arms and looked at TJ.  
  
"I know, its just a little shocking is all. Of course we're going to support them." TJ got up and began cleaning up the mess in the living room. "Not to be mean, but it makes me glad I never hooked up with anyone. I couldn't handle being a father before I was grown up myself. I want to be able to support my family. I mean, if something did happen, I would take care of the girl and the baby, but I'd rather wait until I could support a baby before having one." TJ put down the empty pizza box and looked at Spinelli. "Does that make any sort of sense?"  
  
"It does, and I agree. I have goals I want to reach before I become a mom. I mean if I meet Mr. Right and decide to get married, then I might change my goals, but for now, my goal is law school." Spinelli carried some garbage to the kitchen. Although she was happy for Gretchen and Vince, she couldn't help being a little upset, not for them having a baby, but because it kind of killed any chances she had of getting with TJ. "Now he's acting like he doesn't want to get together. Maybe I should just forget it and try to move on." But in her heart, she knew there was no chance of that happening. She walked back into the living room and saw TJ watching TV.  
  
"Hey slacker, you going to help me or what?" Spinelli joked as she joined him on the couch.  
  
"Eventually, but now I need to relax." He smiled at her, wishing for the millionth time that he could be with her. "Why did I open my mouth?" he thought, mentally slapping himself. "Now she must think you don't want to get together." He looked at the TV, pretending to be engrossed in whatever was on the screen, but his thoughts kept drifting back to Spinelli and how he thought he might have ruined any chance of them being romantically involved. His thoughts were interrupted when he felt Spinelli hug him from behind.  
  
"I'm going to bed Teej. I want to be rested for classes tomorrow." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and yelled, "Hey, Mr. Roper, that did not count as hanky panky! Just saying goodnight!"  
  
TJ laughed. The joke was that Mr. Roper installed surveillance cameras in their apartment to prove there was more going on then they were willing to admit, and that they were involved in a grand scheme to live together as a romantic couple. "Spin, I don't think he would care if you kissed me on the cheek. Our wrestling on the other hand.." he smiled at her suggestively.  
  
"Damn Teej, only you would even think of that!" she hit him on the arm playfully. "Night Teej," she called as she walked into her room.  
  
"Night, Spinelli," he called back watching her leave the room. As soon as she was gone, he hit himself in the head with his fist. "Damn, Detweiler, you are an idiot!" he said to himself.  
  
A/N: wow, so much drama, but its not over yet. More drama is yet to come in the lives of our heroes, but what could it be? Any guesses? Feel free to guess in your reviews. R/R but remember the golden rule, if you can't say something nice, don't say it at all. Happy reading and happy holidays! 


	7. Suspicions and Some Sexual Tension

A/N: New chapter for all my wonderful reviewers! But as always:  
  
Damson rhee: glad you liked the plot twist! I told you all it was going to be intense! The gang is in their early twenties, but they are worried about telling their parents because they aren't married yet and having a kid out of wedlock goes against their beliefs, as you will see in the coming chapters. Merry Christmas to you too!  
  
LilVickiRyan: Actually, in America, I am pretty sure there are abortion clinics that do it for free, like Planned Parenthood, but I have no idea how the procedure works. Your soap idea is actually a good one, and I might use it in a future fic. As for TJ, I thought that line fit him well, lol! Merry Christmas!  
  
Here we go!  
  
TJ walked around the apartment, doing some last minute cleaning. They had a meeting with the landlord in an hour, and he wanted everything to look as if he was a gay guy who happened to live with his female best friend. The charade was getting more and more complicated, especially since his feelings for Spinelli were growing stronger by the day. The fact that Mr. Roper had caught them hugging the other day hadn't helped either. TJ only hoped that he and Spinelli could come up with a good enough story to satisfy Mr. Roper. At that moment, Spinelli rushed into the apartment, carrying a bunch of shopping bags.  
  
"Hey, Teej," she said breathlessly as she dropped her bags on the floor.  
  
"Where were you? I thought you were helping fix this apartment."  
  
"I am, look at what I got." Spinelli opened one of the bags and pulled out some room decorations. "It is so Will and Grace like," she commented as she put the decorations around the room.  
  
After about fifteen minutes, the apartment looked as if it had been decorated by the Fab Five. "We did it, Spinelli," TJ said, exaggerating his words to enhance the part he would soon be playing.  
  
"One more thing," Spinelli went to the CD player and put in a CD. Within seconds, the sounds of Cher were flowing through the room.  
  
"Spinelli, I hate this music, put on Simple Plan or something," TJ begged.  
  
"Teej, according to the research I have done, this is the type of music gay guys like. So quit whining or else my ass is going to be living in my car!" Spinelli glared at TJ with mock anger.  
  
"Fine! Just promise me after this is over, we can listen to Billy Joel."  
  
"Sure, TJ." Spinelli sat down on the couch, dragging TJ next to her. Leaning on his chest, she said, "I wonder how Gretch and Vince are doing."  
  
"I don't know, I mean Gretchen's parents are very religious, and don't exactly approve of premarital sex, let alone being pregnant out of wedlock, Vin's parents are a bit more liberal, but still, they aren't exactly going to be thrilled with the news." TJ smiled down at her. "But things will work out for the best, I hope."  
  
"So do I, Teej, so do I." Spinelli closed her eyes, listening to the beating of TJ's heart. It was comforting to her, something that over the years she had gotten used to hearing. They always cuddled like this, even back when they were younger and they used to take naps together. Lately, though, Spinelli wanted more than to just cuddle with TJ, she wanted to be able to express her love for him. She didn't necessarily want to be sexually active, but she felt as if she were ready to move on to a more intimate level. She felt TJ put his arms around her and smiled. Maybe she was being paranoid last night. Maybe he really wanted to take the next step like she did. She looked up at him, gazing into his beautiful eyes. Everything about him was perfect, from his personality to his six pack abs.  
  
"Hey, Teej, how would you feel if we...." she began, but was interrupted by the annoying sound of the doorbell. "God damn Mr. Roper!" she thought.  
  
"Hold that thought, Spin." TJ got up to answer the door. From the sound of his voice, Spinelli could tell Mr. Roper had arrived.  
  
"Hi, Mr. Roper," Spinelli said nervously, hoping that he didn't notice her messed up hair from where she was lying on TJ's chest. She smoothed her hair and adjusted the rubber band that held it in a ponytail.  
  
"Hello, Miss Spinelli," the three sat down and Mr. Roper began to talk.  
  
"I have noticed, as have some of my other tenants, that there seems to be a bit of hanky panky going on here, and I thought we agreed that there would be none of that as long as Miss Spinelli was living under this roof," Mr. Roper glared at them.  
  
"Hanky panky, what are you talking about? I'm gay sir," TJ told him.  
  
"Then how do you explain the fact that Miss Spinelli is always all over you?"  
  
"Sir, it's normal for us. We are always hugging. It doesn't mean anything is going on. Besides, if you notice us hugging while you are spying on us, which I might add is illegal," Spinelli said, glancing at TJ, giving him a 'go along with this' look "then you would have noticed it when last night TJ was dancing around the apartment in my new negligee singing 'If I Could Turn Back Time.' I would appreciate it if you would trust us and stop spying. Not only is it offensive, but if it continues, we can take legal action." Spinelli glared at the older man, hoping her little speech worked.  
  
Mr. Roper got up. "I'm afraid I owe you two an apology. It's just that I am not used to a situation like this. It sounds like an idea for a TV show or something." He smiled at the two. "I am sorry and I promise, no more spying." He walked to the door and left, leaving both TJ and Spinelli in a state of shock.  
  
"Oh, my gosh, it worked, how the hell did we pull that off?" Spinelli asked, hugging TJ in delight.  
  
"I don't know, but I sure as hell hope we have seen the last of him. I think we scared him with that story of me singing Cher in your negligee." He smiled at her suggestively. "Do I get to see this alleged article of clothing on you sometime?" he asked.  
  
"Teej, you are such a pervert! The stupid thing doesn't exist. I made it up so he would leave us alone!" Spinelli laughed. "Only you would ask something like that, makes me wonder if you had a motive in asking me to move in here," she accused, half hoping there was some truth in it.  
  
"Hey, I'm living with my gorgeous best friend, can't a guy dream?" TJ asked, only half joking.  
  
"Oh, you," Spinelli pushed him down on the couch and began one of their wrestling matches. She held him in a headlock, her legs pinning him down, making him unable to move. He grabbed her and tried flipping her over, but they ended up in a giggling heap on the floor.  
  
"You ok, Spin?" he asked, sitting up.  
  
"Fine, you?"  
  
"I'm ok, just my pride hurts from being beaten by a girl," he laughed, letting another tense moment set between the two.  
  
"Teej, I." she began, stroking his cheek gently.  
  
"What Spin, you were about to tell me something before."  
  
"Right, I was wondering, if you, well if you were free this weekend. Maybe we can do something," she said quickly, chickening out.  
  
"Sounds good to me," he said, knowing that that wasn't what she was planning on saying. He was about to ask her about it when the doorbell rang again.  
  
"Mr. Roper, I thought we told you.." Spinelli yelled, opening the door, but instead saw Gretchen and Vince standing there.  
  
"Spinelli, we need to talk to you and TJ."  
  
A/N: odd chapter, but I wanted to show the tension growing between them and how people are beginning to see it. I hope no one was offended by the gay stereotypes, one of my best friends is gay and I sort of got some ideas from him and from Will and Grace and Queer Eye for the Straight guy. Anyway, what do Gretchen and Vince want to talk to them about? What were the reactions of their parents? Have we really seen the end of Mr. Roper? Find out next time in Recess: The College Years, coming soon to a computer near you, check your fanfiction.net site for showtimes. Happy holidays everyone!!! 


	8. A Whirlwind of News and Advice

A/N: Merry Christmas, all! Here we are with my holiday gift to everyone: another chapter of this fic! All that I ask in return is that you please read and review, because it makes my day to see my mailbox filled with reviews! Anyway, some notes to the fans"  
  
LilVickiRyan: Glad you like the gay things! They keep getting interrupted for a reason, wait and see why. Keep reading to see if your predictions are right!  
  
Noelle: I thought about abortion, but I decided it's too touchy a topic to deal with, thanks for the idea though. Thanks for the complement on my writing, I keep you all hanging in hopes that you will keep reading!  
  
Damson rhee: Thank you for your input on the update and for your holiday wishes!  
  
Da baddest chic: you too, thank you for your holiday wishes. I am glad you like my writing and I can't wait until you review again. I'm not that good at writing sex fics, but I'll try to add some subtle action in there!  
  
Anyway, here we go.  
  
Spinelli let her two friends in the room, sighing silently. She had been this close to making her move on TJ, but was interrupted yet again. But she knew that helping her friends was more important then. The trio walked into the living room, where they were greeted by TJ.  
  
"Hey you two, how did talking to the parentals go?" TJ asked, turning off the TV to give his friends his undivided attention.  
  
"Well, we visited Gretchen's parents last night and mine today," Vince began, sitting down on the couch and accepting the soda Spinelli gave him.  
  
"Wait, you flew all the way back to Arkansas to tell them and came back the next day?" TJ asked, confused.. (A/N in one of the episodes, the Mr. Perfect one, Gretchen mentioned something about taking an Arkansas exam, so I am assuming that they live there)  
  
"No, no, remember, my parents moved upstate and Gretchen's are in Connecticut now." Vince explained. "Anyway, they were certainly not thrilled, but after a lot of yelling, they sort of accept our situation and our decision to keep the baby."  
  
"The thing is, my father wants us to get married, or else he won't take a part in the life of his grandchild," Gretchen added. "We are planning on getting married in the Justice of the Court, since neither my family nor Vince's want to pay for a shotgun wedding. So we were wondering if you want to be our witnesses." She looked at her two friends hopefully.  
  
"Of course, when are you planning on getting married?" TJ asked.  
  
Vince looked at his watch. "Its three now, we told the judge we would be there be four. Can you two be ready in half an hour?"  
  
"Sure, let us just get changed. You can wait here if you want. TJ actually cooked last night if you're hungry." Spinelli walked into her room to change. Everything was such a whirlwind. Her two childhood friends getting married, classes starting, her living with TJ under the false pretense he was gay, her growing feelings for him...Spinelli took a black dress out of her closet. It was form fitting with long sleeves that ended at a point near her hands. She quickly freshened up and put on her dress. Realizing she needed help zippering it, she knocked on TJ's door to ask for help.  
  
"Hey, Detweiler, you decent in there?" she called.  
  
The door opened and revealed TJ, wearing a blue suit with a tie Spinelli recognized as one she had gotten him for a gift one year. "I am, sorry to disappoint you," he said apologetically.  
  
"Awww, and I was so looking forward to a peep show," Spinelli teased. "A little help here?" she asked, moving her hair so TJ could zip her dress. His soft hands sent bolts of electricity through her body as he accidentally touched her skin.  
  
"There you go, you ready now?" he asked taking her arm.  
  
"Ready as I'll ever be." The two walked out the door and met up with their friends in the living room.  
  
"Let's go get married!" Vince took his girlfriend's hand and walked out the door.  
  
The drive to the court was silent, everyone seemed caught up in their own private thoughts. As they approached the building, TJ parked the car and the gang got out to enter. Before Gretchen could enter though, Spinelli pulled her aside.  
  
"I know the wedding is sudden, and I didn't have much time to prepare, but I got you something old, new, borrowed and blue." Spinelli handed her a box that contained a sapphire necklace that belonged to Spinelli's aunt, and a pair of earrings she was intending to give Gretchen for her birthday. "The necklace is old, borrowed and blue, and the earrings are new. Happy wedding day girl." She hugged Gretchen, who was already beginning to tear up.  
  
"Thanks, Spin. Having you and TJ supporting us means the world to me." She wiped her eyes and put on the jewelry, "Let's go, I think Vince is getting antsy." The girls laughed as they entered the building.  
  
The ceremony was simple, the couple said their vows and received a marriage license signed by the court and two witnesses. (A/N: not sure if that's accurate, making it up as I go along) None of them could believe that the couple were married and expecting a baby.  
  
"Welcome to adulthood, you two," TJ said, hugging them both.  
  
"Thanks, Teej, and thank you both for being here with us. It means a lot to us." Vince smiled, his eyes glowing at the fact that he was a married man and about to become a father. Although he was scared, he knew that things would work out for the best for him and his new wife.  
  
An hour later, the four arrived back at the apartment so Vince and Gretchen could pick up their car and celebrate over coffee and cake. They spent the next three hours, joking, talking and discussing baby plans. Near the end of the night, Gretchen asked to speak to Spinelli in private.  
  
After returning the necklace, Gretchen sat next to Spinelli on the bed, smiling. "Spin, I'm married!" she cried, squeezing her best friend's hand.  
  
"And about to be a mommy." Spinelli gently touched her friend's stomach. "My little niece or nephew is going to have the best mommy and daddy in the world."  
  
"Now that Vin and I are married, Mikey's engaged and Gus is dating someone seriously, where does that leave you and TJ? And don't you dare say there is nothing going on, because I know there is." She gave her friend a serious look.  
  
"I love him, but things don't seem to want to happen for us." Spinelli quickly filled Gretchen in on what was going on.  
  
"Like you say, things happen for a reason, but don't wait too long, you don't want to miss an opportunity with a great guy like TJ." Gretchen got up to go. "Jeez, I'm only two months along and I'm already exhausted." She laughed, hugging Spinelli goodbye. The two walked into the living room, catching the end of the boy's conversation.  
  
"Think about it, man." Vince slapped TJ on the back and noticed the two girls entering the room. "The movie idea is great, just work on it a little more and reenter it." Vince added quickly, hoping TJ would take the hint. Luckily, TJ understood and thanked Vince for his help. The gang then said their goodbyes and TJ walked them to the door.  
  
After the newlyweds left, TJ and Spinelli said goodnight and went off to their rooms to get some sleep. However, they were both thinking about the advice their friend had given them, wondering what they should do next.  
  
A/N: Anyone surprised by the wedding? Anyway, next chapter is going to take place three months later, when the two are preparing for the holidays and finals. I know it seems to jump a bit and everyone is waiting for them to get together, but there is a reason I am stretching this out, and it has to do with how I want it to end, and no, it is not like One Last Chance, this will be less dramatic. So yeah, please keep reading and reviewing, but if you can't say something nice, don't say it at all. Happy reading! 


	9. Finals, Editing and Snow

A/N: here we are with chapter nine! But first:  
  
LilVickiRyan: wedding was a shocker, I don't think anyone expected it. Actually, Gretchen is more far along than she realizes, as you will see in this chapter. (Too lazy to change the others lol)  
  
Noelle: glad you liked this, they did rush into things, but I was planning on having them marry anyway. As for TJ and Spin, there is a reason why they aren't that quick, lol!  
  
Anyway, here we go!  
  
The days and weeks of the semester went by quickly, thanks to many tests, projects and internships. Before TJ and Spinelli realized it, it was time for the thing every college student dreads the most---finals week. TJ was working on editing his movie when he heard Spinelli come into the apartment. He got up to greet her, happy for the distraction.  
  
"Hey, Spinelli, how was class?" he asked, taking two sodas out of the refrigerator and handing her one. They walked into the living room to talk.  
  
"I will be so glad when the semester is over. I love this law stuff, but the end of the semester always stresses me out. How's your movie coming?" Spinelli asked, adjusting her position on the couch."  
  
"It looks great, my professor says if I resubmit it, I might have a real chance at getting somewhere with it. Thanks to your support and help, my cartoon might make it big!" TJ smiled at her.  
  
"Well, just remember that at the Oscars," Spinelli teased. "By the way, did Gretchen call? I know she was sick and I was worried because of the baby and all."  
  
"She did. Turns out the stupid doctor told her the wrong date on when the baby was conceived. She's actually due in February now, the first." TJ shook his head. It's coming so fast, hard to believe people our age are having kids."  
  
"I know, but they are so cute, Gretch is positively glowing now. Almost makes me wish I were having a baby." Spinelli sighed, thinking about how much she one day wanted kids, preferably with TJ.  
  
TJ laughed. "No need to rush things, you have plenty of time to be a mom." He got up from the couch stretching. "I better finish editing, I want this to be perfect for the festivals coming up."  
  
"You gonna eat later?" Spinelli asked. "If you want, I can leave you something in the oven."  
  
"Thanks, Spin. I hate doing that to you since you're so busy, but I appreciate it." He walked into the studio to get some work done.  
  
Sitting at his desk, TJ turned on his computer, and booted up his editing program. As he moved around clips and worked on improving the sound, he thought of what might happen if he won in a festival. What if he had to move across the country? What would happen with him and Spinelli? They both planned on staying in the area and attending NYU for their graduate programs, but TJ knew if he won, there was a real possibility he would be sent to LA to work on a movie, or even a TV series. He pushed the thought out of his mind, the odds of him actually winning were slim to none, he was going up against people from more prestigious film schools, there was no way anyone would be interested in his film based on the adventures of the old Recess gang. He saved the movie and began transferring it to videotape. "Even if this is a waste of time and money, it's worth a shot to try," he thought. As the movie transferred, he peeked in on Spinelli, who was buried under a bunch of books, papers and pens. She was working so hard to get high enough grades to get an honors diploma. He was so proud of her and hoped her dreams would come true.  
  
Two weeks later, Spinelli walked into the apartment, full of joy that her finals were finally over. "One more semester," she thought as she shook snow out of her hair. The weather was getting really bad, she hoped their flight wasn't cancelled, otherwise they would be stuck in the apartment for Christmas. "TJ, you ready to go? Our flight leaves at seven and I want to leave early because of the weather."  
  
TJ appeared from his room, wrapped in a towel. "Sure, Spin, give me fifteen minutes." He was about to go change when the doorbell rang. "I wonder who that could be?" Spinelli wondered. Shrugging, she went to answer the door.  
  
"Afternoon, Miss Spinelli," Mr. Roper walked into the apartment.  
  
"Hi, Mr. Roper," Spinelli responded, taking his coat. At that moment, TJ appeared, still wearing only his towel.  
  
"Spin, have you seen my...." he stopped, realizing Mr. Roper was in the room, "Sir, this is not what it looks like. I was just...."  
  
"Never mind that. I am only here to tell you two that because of the snow, there is a possibility you might have to stay here. You are welcome to stay for as long as you want, but just remember the rules. I will be out of town, so I trust that there will be no hanky panky going on." He looked at the two sharply.  
  
"Yes, sir, you can trust us, sir." The two stammered, blushing when they realized TJ's lack of clothes.  
  
"Good, now Mr. Detweiler, I suggest you put some clothes on. I know you are going to tell me you were only in the shower when Miss Spinelli came home."  
  
"It's the---oh, never mind." TJ walked back into his room.  
  
Spinelli walked Mr. Roper to the door, thanking him for his offer. After he was gone, she went online to check the status of their flight. "Damn it," she growled, angrily signing off.  
  
"Teej?" she called, trying very hard to stay calm.  
  
"You rang?" he answered walking into the living room, now dressed in chinos and a blue sweater.  
  
"Our flight is cancelled, and it's supposed to snow all week. All flights are booked until the beginning of the new year. I highly doubt we can find a flight now. Christmas is in three days."  
  
"Well, looks like we will have to spend Christmas here, just the two of us." He smiled and pulled her into a comforting hug. "Everything will be fine."  
  
"Christmas in New York," Spinelli smiled. Maybe the holidays would be ok after all.  
  
A/N: Awwww! They get to spend Christmas together! What will happen? Will temptation take over? What did they give each other? Find out next time! R/R but if you can't say something nice, don't say it at all. 


	10. Christmas in NY

A/N: wow two chapters in a day! You lucky, lucky readers! But I am focusing on finishing this because I want to work on my miniseries and my new Recess fic I have planned. Wow, being home from college leads to this! I want a TJ in my life!! Anyway:  
  
Damson rhee: Yes, Christmas in NY! How sweet is that? Thanks for putting me on your favorites, I feel loved!  
  
Finals finished, the semester ended and soon it was Christmas day. The two opted to spend the break in New York because they wanted some time to sight see and be closer to Gretchen and Vince in case they needed anything.  
  
"Spinelli! Wake up! It's Christmas!" TJ screamed, running into her room and jumping on her bed. She bolted up, looking scared and confused.  
  
"Teej, you scared the crap out of me! What time is it?" she asked, searching around for her watch.  
  
"Eight, come on, you slept enough for both of us. It's Christmas! Come on!" TJ took her hand and led her into the living room, which he decorated the best he could, despite the fact that they were snowed in. Spinelli smiled, looking at the paper snowflakes and fake snow around the room. A wreath he had made in the third grade hung on the door, and TJ even made a fake tree out of a coat rack, using tin foil and mardi gras beads from a party to make it look more festive.  
  
"The tree is ghetto, but it was all I could do, I just wanted you to have a semi good Christmas with me." He went up to her and gave her a hug, "Merry Christmas, Spinelli."  
  
"Merry Christmas, Teej, thank you so much." She held him in her arms, so happy that he tried making the holiday special for her. "I have your gift, Teej, you want it now?"  
  
"Sure, let me go get yours." They walked back to their rooms, each getting the gift they had gotten the other, meeting back in the living room moments later.  
  
"Here, Spin, Merry Christmas," he said, handing her a small bag.  
  
"Oh, Teej, its so beautiful, thank you!" Spinelli hugged him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Inside the box was a beautiful silver chain with their names and the day they met engraved in a charm hanging from it.  
  
"I'm glad you like it. Want me to put it on you?" Spinelli nodded, moving her long dark hair so he could fasten the necklace. After hugging him again, she handed him his gift.  
  
"Oh, my gosh, Spin, it's my old hat. I thought it was lost in the fire." TJ swallowed, holding back tears as he remembered the horrific fire that happened several months ago at his old childhood home. Luckily, no one had been home at the time, but all the family memories were gone and the Detweilers were forced to move into a smaller condo across town. "How did you ever find this?"  
  
"Well, one day after the fire, I was taking a walk and passed the house. I had to go look, for closure, you know, because it was like a second home to me. Anyways, as I stood there, bawling, I saw something there, so curious little me went to go take a look. That was when I realized it was your trademark hat. It was burned and dirty, but still in relatively good shape. It was odd, considering it was a material object. So I took it with me and got it fixed up. I figured Christmas was the best time to give it to you." She smiled at him, wiping away tears from the memory. "So, are you happy?" she asked, watching TJ put on the hat.  
  
"Spin, you are the best friend any guy could have. I love you for being so wonderful." He hugged her again, letting the tears of joy pour down his youthful face. He looked up for a minute, a smile playing across his lips. "You do realize where we are standing, right?"  
  
Spinelli looked up. "Under the paper mistletoe Mikey made us in eighth grade," she said laughing. (A/N: Thanks to Mistress of Balmoral for the idea in her fic) She stood on her tiptoes and softly kissed TJ on the lips. "Reminds me of the experiment," she commented, cringing for saying something so stupid.  
  
"It does, but this time I'm not complaining." He laughed, "But, kissing under the mistletoe is like, a law right? We're still cool?" he asked, making sure there were no weird feelings between them.  
  
"Right, a law," Spinelli sighed, disappointed. So he didn't have feelings for her after all, she was only a friend in his eyes. That little comment proved it. "And of course we are still friends, Teej. I would die without my best friend. And you know I love you for being you too" She smiled, even though she was dying on the inside. "Want some coffee?" she asked, needing to get out of the room.  
  
"Sure, you need some help?" he asked.  
  
"Nah, I got it, why don't you pop in a Christmas movie and I'll bring in the coffee when it's done." She walked into the kitchen, wiping away the tears forming in her eyes. Why did he have to say that, on Christmas of all days? She was angry, but she also realized that TJ probably had no idea how she felt. Spinelli put some coffee in the coffee maker, wondering what was going on in TJ's mind.  
  
TJ turned on the DVD player, and began looking for Santa Clause, which was Spinelli's favorite Christmas movie, all the time thinking about how dumb he was for making that just friends comment. He then realized that he probably had nothing to worry about, since he thought there was no way in hell Spinelli would ever date him.  
  
"Is the movie on?" TJ looked up and saw Spinelli carrying the coffee.  
  
"Yep, the Santa Clause, your favorite!" He sat down next to Spinelli on the couch, putting his arms around her, as if he were trying to protect her from something. He always felt the need to protect her, even though he knew full well that she was capable of doing that on her own. It was just that she basically grew up pretty much on her own, her parents always away on spy missions, leaving her behind and never having time for their little girl. The fact that she also had a brother in prison didn't help either. He remembered one Christmas, where she ended up staying at his house, because her parents were in Europe. As strong as Spinelli had tried to be, he remembered hearing her crying during the nights she'd stayed, asking that for Christmas, she could have a loving family like his. TJ had climbed next to her, holding her and promising that they would always have each other. On Christmas morning, they exchanged gifts, each giving the other a Mr. Monk-Monk stuffed animal. (A/N: thanks, Miss Psycho, that idea was cute. And the fact that they each have one was definitely a sign about their relationship) Each one brought it with the intention that the other would have a part of them with them whenever they needed it.  
  
Almost as if she were reading his mind, Spinelli shifted so she could face him. "I still have the Mr. Monk-Monk you gave me. I keep it in my room with me all the time."  
  
"So do I" TJ confessed, happy Spinelli still had that childhood gift.  
  
The two spent the remainder of the day watching movies and cuddling on the couch. Halfway through A Christmas Carol, both fell asleep in each others arms, each feeling the love and protection that the other wanted them to have.  
  
A/N: It's wickedly cheesy, I know, but I couldn't resist. The next chapter is the birth, followed by a chapter with some more unexpected news that tests the feelings of TJ and Spinelli. That news is the reason why they aren't together yet. Anyone can guess the news if they want to. Please r/r but if you can't say something nice, don't say it at all. Enjoy! 


	11. New Semesters, Babies and More Complicat...

A/N: chapter 11! Wow! The story is half over, or there is half left, depending on how you look at it. Anyway:  
  
Noelle: we all need T.J.'s! When I go into politics I will pass the TJ Detweiler act, all men must be like TJ, especially in the fanfics Vicki and I write, as well as the way other writers out there (positively) portray him!  
  
Damson rhee: TJ can be an idiot, but will it cost him? Find out! Glad you liked this scene!  
  
LilVickiRyan: of course! TJ is a guy, after all, glad you like this!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Spinelli woke up one morning, dazed and confused. It was about a month after Christmas, and a week into the new semester. So why was she so tired? Then she remembered her class schedule and the fact that she was in her last semester in school, plus she recently got a job working at a local law firm. No wonder why she was so tired. She walked into the kitchen, where TJ was drinking coffee and reading the paper.  
  
"Hey, Spin, you sleep well?" he asked, getting up and pouring her coffee.  
  
""Yeah, the odd thing is, I don't even remember going to sleep. All I remember is coming home, seeing you and collapsing in bed. Then I had an odd dream where I was waiting for news on Gretchen's baby. You said she was in the hospital, but she can't be, the baby isn't due until the first." Spinelli sipped her coffee. "Did she have the baby?"  
  
TJ laughed. "Yes, she had a girl. Alicia Marie, 6 pounds 3 ounces. I tried waking you up to tell you but you punched me, threatening to kill me."  
  
Spinelli gasped. "I am so sorry, hun! I do that when I sleep! Anyway are they ok? Isn't the baby early?"  
  
"By a week. Everyone is ok. We can visit them after class." TJ got up and put his coffee cup in the sink. "I gotta jet, you want to meet after your class to go to the hospital?"  
  
"Sure, meet me by the café at three." Spinelli smiled, blowing TJ a kiss as he left. She sighed as she finished her coffee and went to get dressed. Their relationship was getting more and more complicated. Even though they were still only friends, they had sort of made out a couple of times, but stopped themselves before anything more could happen. It was almost as if they were both ashamed to admit they wanted each other, that it was only their hormones talking. The fact that they were both kind of tipsy when it happened hadn't helped either. They both acted as if nothing happened, never talking about why they ended up making out on New Year's Eve and then again after attending a party a mutual friend was having. She desperately wanted to talk to Gretchen about it, but knew it was the wrong time, especially now that the baby was here. Spinelli grabbed her keys and left, intending to go to class, but ended up driving around town, thinking about her problem and not caring if she missed a boring lecture on John Locke. Right now she needed time to clear her head and think about how to handle her current situation. She ended up going to the mall, buying a few things for the baby, and some books for Gretchen, all the while wishing it were her having the baby, and married to the guy she loved. After awhile, she headed back to the school to meet TJ.  
  
"Hey, Spin, how was class?" he asked, giving her a hug as always.  
  
"Um, actually, I didn't go. I was so excited about the baby, I just had to go buy her stuff."  
  
"Tsk, tsk" TJ looked at her. "Cutting class during your last semester? Shame."  
  
"Teej, I have a lot on my mind, don't start." Spinelli was in no mood for a lecture at that point, especially from TJ.  
  
"OK, lets go then." They got into the car and left for the hospital, neither one saying a word the entire way.  
  
Once they arrived at the hospital, they were greeted by Vince, who took them to Gretchen's room. When they arrived they saw her holding the baby and smiling.  
  
"It's the godparents! Come in!" Gretchen called from her bed.  
  
"Godparents?" they asked together, surprised. Neither one expected such an honor.  
  
"Of course, who else would we choose?" Vince asked.  
  
"Thank you!" TJ and Spinelli said together.  
  
"You want to hold the baby?" Gretchen asked, handing the newborn to TJ.  
  
"She is so beautiful," TJ said, as he gave the baby to Spinelli. She immediately sat down, cradling the baby in her arms and talking to it softly.  
  
"Looks like someone's got a mommy instinct," Vince said laughing as the trio watched Spinelli handle the baby.  
  
"She will be a good mom someday," TJ said, "Just like she was with the baby project in high school." (got this idea from a Lizzie McGuire fic- thanks to whomever wrote it!)  
  
"Thanks you guys," Spinelli smiled as she handed the baby back to Gretchen. "I hope you are right and I am a good mom someday."  
  
TJ put his arm around her. "Of course you will be. You got the mommy instinct, like Vince said."  
  
"Thanks, Teej. That means a lot to me. Now all I need is a guy to marry." She laughed bitterly. "As if that will ever happen."  
  
"No negativity in front of my baby!" Gretchen covered the baby's ears.  
  
"Sorry, I'm sort of in an odd mood today." Spinelli faked a smile. It was so hard seeing her two closest friends after TJ living her lifelong dream. She felt TJ hug her, telling her it was ok. Even though he was clueless to her feelings about him, she knew that he realized her dream of wanting a family and was glad he was there for her. "Anyway, we better go. I have work tomorrow. We will come by tomorrow." She gathered her things and kissed the three of them goodbye, as the nurse came to bring the baby back into the nursery. They all waved goodbye to little Alicia and said their own goodbyes.  
  
After TJ and Spinelli left, Vince turned to his wife and said, "Is Spin ok?"  
  
"Yes," Gretchen sighed. "But TJ better get clued into the fact that she loves him, before its too late."  
  
A/N: wow, what can she mean by that? Find out in the coming chapters, but feel free to guess! R/R but if you can't say something nice, don't say it at all! Enjoy! 


	12. Flashbacks and Some Important Mail

A/N: here we are, with a new chapter of this exciting story. This chapter may be shorter than the others, and has more details of their hookup, so it gets a bit, um detailed, so if stuff like that offends you, I'm sorry. This chapter is an important one, for it leads to the climax of the story. But first, some notes to my dear readers:  
  
LilVickiRyan: I'm the same way, my old roomie insists we have had conversations while I was sleeping, lol! I love the name Alicia Marie too, I chose it in honor of two close friends-keep reading and your questions will be answered.  
  
Jewlz555: Glad you like this and my other story-I will finish that one after I get some more ideas, I have writers block on that one!  
  
Damson rhee: TJ is clueless, most guys are when it comes to girls-no offense boys!  
  
Noelle: good guesses..that's all I'll say now...  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
TJ came home from school, exhausted. It was about a week after the hospital visit and between his job and classes he was also taking care of the baby when Vince and Gretchen had class. Spinelli also helped when she could, but her new job kept her extremely busy and unable to help out that often.  
  
Ahhh, Spinelli. Things were also getting more and more complicated with her. He thought back to New Years Eve, the night they came so close to getting together, at least physically.  
  
******FLASHBACK*******  
  
5, 4, 3, 2, 1....HAPPY NEW YEAR, NEW YORK! Dick Clark's voice boomed through the living room. Spinelli and TJ drank their champagne and casually kissed to ring in the new year.  
  
"Happy New Year, Spin." TJ casually kissed her on the lips. But instead of breaking it off, she kissed him back, shocking him, since he never knew her to be so forward. The kiss was deep and passionate, and TJ could feel the vibration of her tongue ring in his mouth, sending chills down his spine and throughout his body. Although it was his first time being so intimate with a girl, let alone Spinelli, he tried acting as if he knew what he was doing. He slowly and gently pushed her down on the couch, climbing on top of her and continuing to kiss her with all the passion he could muster. It just seemed so right, them just making out on the couch like this. He thanked his lucky stars Mr. Roper was gone for the week and had no way of knowing about what they were doing as Spinelli began unbuttoning his shirt. TJ had no idea what caused them to do this, maybe it was the feeling of a new beginning, or perhaps it was the fact that they were both drinking that night. Whatever it was, TJ loved every minute of being so close to Spinelli. As her hands wandered up and down his body, he began thinking logically, even though he wanted her so badly at that moment. If they had sex now, things would change dramatically, and he wasn't sure that they were ready for that, or the consequences that would follow. Reluctantly, he pulled away from her, causing her to look at him in surprise.  
  
"Teej, what are you doing?" she asked, slightly out of breath. She fixed her wrinkled shirt and sat up, looking at him with her dark, confused, and slightly hurt eyes.  
  
"Spin, I can't do this, it just isn't right. We shouldn't hook up just for the sake of hooking up. We should make sure we are ready and we want to take that step. The last thing I want to do is hurt you, because you are special to me, and my best friend." He kissed her forehead and said goodnight, leaving a confused and hurt Spinelli behind.  
  
******END FLASHBACK******  
  
The night was never spoken about again, although they did end up in a similar situation after a friend's party a couple of weeks after, only this time it was in the guest room at their friend's apartment. TJ had no idea how to handle his problem. He loved her, and their impromptu make out sessions were amazing ans sexy, but the last thing he wanted was to be friends with benefits, because that would only make things worse and hurt them both. TJ got up and walked to the refrigerator. After making a sandwich, he reached for a beer, but decided against it and took a Pepsi instead, "The beer is what got me in this predicament in the first place," he thought, sitting down and looking through the mail Spinelli left for him. "Bills, letter from mom, bills. Wait what's this?" TJ ripped open a letter with an unfamiliar return address. As he read it, his mouth dropped open, and he didn't know how to react. He took the letter to his room and reread it, making sure the information was correct. Once he was sure, he picked up the phone and dialed a familiar long distance number.  
  
"Mikey?" he asked, "It's TJ. I need you and Ashley to come down to New York right away. I am calling Gus and his girlfriend too." He paused, listening for Mikey's reaction. "Saturday? Ok, good. I have some news, and I want to wait until we are all together, I haven't even told Spinelli yet. I want everyone to hear this at once." After a few minutes he hung up and dialed Gus's number, leaving a message with his girlfriend Liz. Life was about to change, and TJ needed all the support he could get.  
  
A/N its short, I know, but it is a lead in to what is about to happen. Any guesses are welcome. Please r/r but if you can't say something nice, don't say it at all. Happy reading! 


	13. The Reunion and the News

A/N: Everybody get ready, and get into gear, the Recess sensation, the one and only-the reunion is here! (Points to whomever gets that reference and the show/band it is from!)  
  
LilVickiRyan: I feel for Spin too, and it looks like things will get worse before they get better.  
  
Jewlz555: glad you like the updates. The contents of the letter are about to be revealed!  
  
All my readers, I love you, keep r/r!  
  
Saturday morning, TJ and Spinelli rushed around the apartment, trying to clean for their guests. It was the first time everyone was going to see the apartment, and they wanted things to be perfect.  
  
"Teej, what is the big news, I mean, why is everyone flying in? I don't understand." Spinelli looked at him, stretching her arms over her head. Her shirt rose slightly, showing off her gold belly button ring, making TJ laugh.  
  
"Are you laughing at my fat?" Spinelli glared at TJ.  
  
"What fat? No, I was laughing at the fact that you are going to be the only lawyer I know with body piercings and tattoos."  
  
"I have one tattoo, and its on my back and will be covered. And my stomach will be covered and if I have a case or something, I'll wear a clear tongue ring. Plus almost all women wear earrings" She laughed. "And what about you Mr. Director-Producer? You have tattoos and an earring, plus a tongue ring. How do you explain that?"  
  
"I'm an artist, plus you dragged me when you got your stuff done. If I remember correctly, you said, and I quote 'TJ, get something done. It will be fun! I don't wanna do it alone!' Your persistence led to it."  
  
"Fine, blame me! But that doesn't answer the question you have been ignoring all week. Why is everyone coming? What's the big news?"  
  
"You will find out when they get here. Just be patient." He put his arms around her, thinking about how ---or if---the news was going to affect her. He just hoped she would be understanding about it. TJ released her and picked up some newspapers off the coffee table. After an hour or so of cleaning, the apartment looked decent.  
  
"Wow, the place looks great," Spinelli said, looking around. "I am going to change real quick. I'll be right back." She disappeared, leaving TJ alone. He went to the kitchen to set up some snacks and drinks for the guests. He was putting the last bowl on the coffee table when the doorbell rang. He ran to the door, letting in his guests.  
  
"Hi, you guys, glad you can make it." TJ let Mikey and Ashley in, who were followed by the rest of the guests.  
  
"Hey TJ, where's Spinelli?" Mikey asked, shaking his hand.  
  
"I'm here!" she called, walking into the room and greeting everyone. After they had all hugged, kissed and said their hellos, the group walked into the living room to talk.  
  
"So how are wedding plans coming, you guys?" Gretchen asked, shifting the baby to her other hip.  
  
"Getting there." Ashley smiled, "It is so much fun planning it! I am so excited to marry Mikey too!" She leaned over and kissed him, causing the others to let out a chorus of awwwws.  
  
"And I see the baby is doing well.' Gus smiled at the baby. "Liz and I can't wait to have kids, but we are waiting for awhile."  
  
"That's good," Vince said. They continued to chat and eat, until Spinelli could no longer take it.  
  
"Teej, will you tell us your news already? It's driving me crazy!" she yelled. She turned to the rest of the group and said, "You'd think he would at least tell me, his roommate, but no, all week he was like, 'Spinelli, we all have to be together, its important you all hear it at once' so damn it Teej, just tell us the big news!"  
  
"Yeah, TJ are you getting married or something?" Mikey asked. "It could be a beautiful, wonderful double wedding---"  
  
"Nah, no wedding, besides, I'm still playing the role of a gay bachelor. I feel like Jack Tripper or something, minus the trips to the Regal Begal." TJ laughed, referring to the old show Three's Company. "Thank goodness our landlord it too clueless to realize it." (A/N; RIP, John Ritter)  
  
"OK, so what is it?" Ashley asked.  
  
"OK, now that we are all together, I can tell you. But first---" TJ got up and removed a piece of paper from the back pocket of his jeans. "You all remember that cartoon I was making right? The one based on the adventures we had during recess?"  
  
"The one we all had to fill out forms for, giving us permission to be your inspiration?" Ashley nodded. "I remember, so what about it?"  
  
"Well, I worked really hard on it, and thanks to my wonderful roommate, Spinelli," he grinned at her, causing her to blush, "I was able to enter it in a few festivals around the country." He took a deep breath. This was going to be harder than he thought, especially when he saw the look on Spinelli's face. It was almost as if she knew what he was about to say.  
  
"TJ, just tell us! You're driving us crazy now!" Vince demanded impatiently.  
  
"OK,OK! Well on Monday, I got a letter from a festival in California. Apparently, I not only won, but these guys named Paul and Joe, (A/N points to whoever gets that) loved it so much, that they not only want me to work with them, but they want to make this movie into a series and feature film. They are already discussing some straight to DVD and video projects as well." He smiled, taking in the reactions of his friends. When he saw their smiling faces, he decided to tell them the last piece of news, the one he was kind of dreading telling, especially to Spinelli. "The thing is they want me to move to California within the next two weeks, LA, that is. I'll still graduate from Columbia, but I'll finish my work there. I'll have to spend at least two years there, working on the series, with one week off for graduation."  
  
A/N: what will their reactions be? Is this the end of TJ and Spinelli? Will he leave his life behind, or will he stay with the one he loves, R/R and you will find out, but if you can't say something nice, don't say it at all. Happy reading! 


	14. The Group's Reaction

A/N: ok I'm back! Anyway. Here we go, but first a word from our sponsor, Winger Dingers!  
  
LilVickiRyan: I love John Ritter! I cried when he died! Wait til you see the reactions...  
  
Garnette: I'm basing some of the situations on my own situations and those of my friends, glad you like it!  
  
Noelle: happy birthday! Don't cry, not yet anyway, because the crying part isn't until a couple chapters!  
  
Damson rhee: glad you like this, keep reading to find out if you are right! And you got my reference! Go you!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
The room was silent for a moment, and then erupted in cheers and chatter as everyone got up to hug and congratulate TJ.  
  
"Oh, how wonderful, our friend is going to make it big!" Mikey grinned.  
  
"Wow, man that's great, congrats!" Vince slapped him on the back.  
  
"Yeah, TJ, just don't forget to thank us at the Oscars," Ashley joked. "Wow, TJ a star! Scandalous!" she added, making the room burst out laughing, as they remembered her and her fellow Ashleys special saying.  
  
"Actually, Ashley, in the new show it's going to be 'psychedelic'" TJ told her. "Spin and I got inspired by Austin Powers, right, Spinelli?" He looked over at his friend, smiling  
  
"Right, Austin Powers," she said quietly, lost in her own thoughts.  
  
The rest of the gang continued to congratulate him, but TJ noticed Spinelli was being unusually quiet.  
  
"Spin, you ok? You seem kind of quiet." TJ looked over at her concerned.  
  
"Yeah, fine. Congrats, Teej. You know how proud I am of you." She got up and hugged him.  
  
"What are you going to do without me as a roommate? That is if I decide to go, I mean, leaving everything I know behind, all my friends and school, I don't know if I can do it."  
  
"TJ, TJ, you have to go, I mean you were dreaming of this for years. We will miss you, especially me, but there is no way I am going to let you pass this up." Spinelli smiled at him, even though on the inside she was dying. "I'll kill you if you pass this up"  
  
"Um, yeah, well if you think it's the right thing to do." TJ looked at her.  
  
"Of course, you earned it. I want you to go and make all of us proud. I will be waiting to hear about your fame and telling people 'I knew him when,' " Spinelli hugged him again. "And if you forget to thank me, I'll send those embarrassing pictures from tenth grade when you lost that bet, and I'll have Becky give me embarrassing baby pictures"  
  
"I'll go then," TJ said tightly, his voice suddenly getting tense. "I leave on the eighteenth, I'll tell Mr. Roper I'm leaving and then the charade will be over, as fun as it was pretending to be a gay bachelor living with his best friend. You can have the apartment to yourself and not worry about Mr. Roper finding out I'm actually straight. I'll call the guys tomorrow and tell them I'm going." He lifted his soda glass and added, "Here's to the dream of a lifetime and leaving life behind." He sipped his soda and everyone toasted, giving each other looks over the sudden change in TJ's attitude.  
  
Gretchen and Vince looked at each other, sensing that a fight was going to break out between the two friends. They both knew how TJ and Spinelli really felt about the news and the changes it was going to bring to their lives, even though they were too afraid to admit it to each other. Gretchen nodded at Vince, as a signal to take some sort of action. Vince took the hint and cleared his throat.  
  
"Teej, man, let's celebrate. I'll take you and the guys to our place. I just got the new Playstation game I know you were dying to play it." Vince smiled, hoping the distraction would put an end to the impending feud.  
  
"Yeah, it will be fun!" Gus added, catching on to the plan. "You don't mind, do you?" Gus asked, turning to Liz.  
  
"No, no, go, besides, I want to get to know the girls better." Liz smiled at the other three women in the room, concerned over the look of sadness on Spinelli's face.  
  
"OK, I guess we will go then. Come on, boys. " Vince grabbed his coat and keys,and kissed his wife and daughter goodbye, the other men following him out of the room.  
  
"You OK, Spinelli?" Liz looked at the other woman, who was close to bursting into tears.  
  
"Just fine," Spinelli faked a smile, hoping that she wouldn't begin to cry in front of everyone. She took a deep breath and swallowed, willing the lump in her throat to disappear.  
  
"Spinelli, you are the worst liar in the world," Gretchen accused as she fed the baby. "Now quit the damn drama and tell us the truth, since we all know you're lying."  
  
That was all it took. Spinelli covered her face with her hands, allowing the salty tears mixed with mascara and eyeliner to fall down her beautiful face, as Ashley and Liz put their arms around her, letting the woman cry over the fact that she might now lose the man she loved forever.  
  
A/N: OK next chappie will go into more detail about Spinelli's reaction, and the one after that will be TJ's true feelings. Please continue to r/r, but remember the golden rule, if you can't say something nice, don't say it at all. Happy reading, and I am sorry this was so short.  
  
P.S.: the casting list if this were a movie, this time with Ashley A. and Liz. (List will be modified later. I was bored so I made this up)  
  
TJ: Joey Lawrence (Joey on Blossom, Kurt on Run of the House, brother of Andy Lawrence who played the voice for TJ, my future husband,lol)  
  
Vince: Aubrey Graham (Jimmy on Degrassi)  
  
Spinelli: Soleil Moon Frye (Punky on Punky Brewster, Roxie on Sabrina)  
  
Gretchen: Christy Carlson Romano (Ren on Even Stevens)  
  
Mr. Roper: Henry Winkler (Fonzie on Happy Days) For some reason I can picture him doing this.  
  
Gus: Clay Aiken  
  
Mikey: Shane Kippel (Spinner on Degrassi)  
  
Ashley A. Reese Witherspoon (Elle on Legally Blonde)  
  
Liz: Jennifer Love Hewitt (Heartbreakers and Party of five)  
  
Remember, like Degrassi this fic is:  
  
52% romance  
  
31% humor  
  
8% fun  
  
5% fights  
  
4% drama  
  
100% INTENSE! (It so fits this fic!) 


	15. Reactions and Advice: Spinelli

A/N: this is the second chapter in a day! You lucky readers, you! I will update Admired from Afar, I promise, but I really, really want to finish this one first, because writing two at the same time is complicated, especially because the plot climax in this one. Anyway, here we go!  
  
Ashley handed Spinelli a cup of tea and asked, "Feeling better?" Spinelli nodded, even though she still felt pretty awful. She was losing her best friend, her partner in crime, the guy she loved more than anything. Without him, it was like peanut butter without jelly, Garfield without Jon, Monk without Sharona. In short, without him, she was incomplete. Yet she had told him to go. Was she crazy, pushing him away like that?  
  
"NO!" Liz looked at her as if she had just asked if Madonna had come out with a hit movie. (A/N: sorry, I heard this quote recently and wanted to use it, I actually like some of her movies, but that's another story) "You just want him to be happy and told him what you thought he wanted to hear, even if it meant sacrificing what you wanted, risking not being with him."  
  
"Besides, it's a sign of true love. Love someone and let them go, if they come back it was meant to be.' Gretchen added as she finished feeding Alicia and began burping her. "I think it was very brave of you to do that. I know how much you love TJ, and you telling him to follow his dreams was possibly one of the selfless things you could have done."  
  
Spinelli was confused, not knowing what to think. She knew her friends were right, but it didn't make it hurt any less. Losing the one you loved, especially if they didn't know how you felt hurt more than the worst type of torture there was.  
  
"Gretchen's right, Spinelli. I mean, I know how much you love TJ, it was obvious back in elementary school, and even high school, the way you stood up for him all the time. But you are doing the right thing. Besides, its not forever, you can visit, and even go to law school there, you got into UCLA, right?" Ashley looked at her friend, still finding it odd that she was giving the girl she gave so much crap in the past love advice. But her being engaged to Mikey got them to see past their differences and become pretty close friends.  
  
"Yeah, and I can go there, that is, if Teej is willing to forgive me. He seems so mad at me now, I don't know why he would be, I mean, if I told him to stay, he would think I was being selfish, but I tell him what I think he wants to hear and he acts like I told him to commit a mass murder. Damn, what the hell does he want? Why are men so complicated?"  
  
"If you find the answer let me know." Liz laughed, "I love Gus, but sometimes he does things and I'm all confused."  
  
"Universal male trait, " Gretchen giggled. "Take it from a married woman, they are never going to change."  
  
"So now what?" Spinelli asked, still wanting to solve her dilemma. "What do I do when he gets home? Just act like nothing happened? I mean, this would be easier if we hadn't.." Spinelli drifted off, her mind going back to the two nights she and TJ had their semi-drunken, yet passionate make out sessions.  
  
"If you hadn't what?" Liz asked, confused.  
  
"Wait, you two didn't, did you?" Gretchen asked, shocked that her best friend hadn't told her about her first time.  
  
"No, Gretch, close to it, but no." Spinelli paused, taking a deep breath. "We were sort of drunk on New Years Eve and ended up making out. We would have ended up going farther, but he stopped it, because he didn't want to hurt me, even though at the time, I felt rejected. Then the same thing happened at a party a couple weeks later, somehow we ended up in this guy's bedroom and making out. It just felt so right, you guys, and now he's leaving, and I have no idea what to do, or what is going to happen between us." Spinelli put her head in her hands, as if to push the thought of TJ leaving out of her mind.  
  
"Wow, well, what did he say? I mean, you did talk about this, right?" Ashley asked.  
  
"No, we sort of act like it never happened, even though we both know it did. Maybe I mean nothing to him, maybe I'm the girl he gets action from when he's drunk, a best friend with a few benefits on the side." Spinelli yelled, almost hysterical. She was always rejected by guys, and now it seemed more and more evident her best friend was going to reject her as well.  
  
"Spin, don't talk like that! I am sure Teej loves you. He's probably scared, like you are. Try talking to him, see how things go. Maybe things will go better than you think." Liz put a comforting arm around Spinelli. "And you have all of us for support, we love you and are going to get you through this."  
  
"Thanks, you guys, I feel so much better now." Spinelli stood up, stretching, suddenly feeling very tired. All the events of the day were swimming through her mind, and she wanted some private time to think it over. Gretchen must have sensed that, because she stood up, cradling the sleeping Alicia in her arms.  
  
"Well, Spin, we shall let you go sleep and get some thinking done. Call us if you need anything. We are always here." She hugged her friend tightly Spinelli said goodbye and quietly kissed her goddaugher, who she saw to be not only a niece to love and spoil, but one of the many symbols of her relationship with TJ. They shared a godchild, and to her, it was yet another bonding experience for them. She came to that revelation at the christening the week before, when she noticed how much closer the baby had brought them, almost as if it were a child of their own.  
  
"Spinelli?" Spinelli looked up, noticing the women staring at her strangely.  
  
"Sorry, I was thinking about my little goddaughter and how much joy she brought me and TJ, in an odd way she sort of made our friendship stronger, it makes no sense, but it did."  
  
"Good, you two can take her when she decides to keep us up at night." Gretchen laughed, saying her goodbyes. Spinelli hugged her friends, once again thanking them for helping her through her sadness. As she walked into the apartment, she wondered what TJ was thinking and if their friendship would ever be the same.  
  
A/N: next is TJ's reaction, and then a big revelation you don't want to miss. There is 5 more chapters left in this, so buckle up for the ride! R/R, but if you can't say something nice, don't say it at all! Happy reading! 


	16. Should I Stay or Should I Go?:TJ

A/N: my first post of the new year! Woohoo! Happy New Year! Anyway, as always a word from our sponsor, Bonky the Dinosaur (and yes, I am completely sober)  
  
LilVickiRyan: TJ is a guy, so he is oblivious! Lol! Keep reading to see what happens!  
  
Jewlz555: Will they, or won't they? That is the question..  
  
Damson rhee: glad you liked this, girl talk really helps sometimes!  
  
Anyway, here we are with the shocking confessions of our hero, TJ Detweiler!  
  
TJ slammed the car door shut, not caring if he broke the windows in it. It wasn't like he would be using it much longer, considering Spinelli was kicking him out. He ignored the looks of his friends as he followed Vince into the apartment.  
  
"Dude, what in the hell was that back there? Your best friend gives you all the love and support in the world and you treat her as if she's a piece of trash. What kind of ungrateful bastard are you?" Vince demanded, narrowing his eyes at TJ.  
  
"She practically kicked me out of the apartment! She might as well have thrown my clothes out the window and waved goodbye. It is so obvious Spinelli wants me out, so if that's the case, I'm leaving. She will no longer have to worry about having me as her roommate. In fact, I won't even be her friend, she can forget all about me for all I care!" TJ growled, practically shaking the walls with his voice.  
  
"TJ, you are a fucking idiot! How blind are you? Spinelli loves you, she wants you to be happy. If you weren't being so selfish and opened your blind blue eyes for one fucking minute, you would see how upset she was. The poor girl was in tears, almost. You leaving her is going to kill her! Why are you being so stupid?" Gus stopped to take a breath, noticing the looks of shock on his friends' faces. They rarely ever saw him get mad, let alone curse, so nobody knew quite how to react. "Sorry, Teej, I kind of go nuts when I see people being stupid, especially over love."  
  
"It's ok, it's just that, I was kind of hoping she would beg me to stay. I mean after the two amazing nights we shared, I was hoping things would go to the next level, but I guess I blew it. Man, I am such an idiot!" TJ hit his head with his hand, still not processing the fact that Spinelli really loved him  
  
"No, you aren't, you just---wait what two nights? You and Spinelli bonked didn't you??" Mikey smiled. "How wonderful, two friends finding----"  
  
"Mikey, no, we did not have sex, and please don't ever refer to it as bonking again. Dude, you need to stop watching Golden Girls reruns." (A/N: I got the word bonk from a line in an episode of the Golden Girls)  
  
"Then what nights are you talking about that you never even told me about. Dude, I tell you everything-including where our baby was conceived!" Vince looked at his friend, "Now spill!"  
  
"OK, since you had to hit me like that, reminding me of such disturbing information, I'll tell you. OK, basically, New Years Eve, we were both drunk, ended up making out, would have gone for the home run, but I stopped it so I wouldn't hurt her. Two weeks later, we ended up making out again in some friend's room after a party. We were both drinking, and didn't want to drive home. We never discussed it, but it made me realize how much I love her. And now she probably hates me. I don't know what to do, guys. Should I stay, or should I go?"  
  
There was a moment of silence, and the boys looked at each other, wondering what advice they should give their friend. Finally, Gus spoke up.  
  
"Teej, you should do what you think is best. Maybe this is a test for you two, to see if you are truly meant to be together. God does things for a reason, and maybe this happened to show you and Spinelli whether or not you are supposed to be together. I think you should go. I'm not saying to leave her behind," he quickly added, when he noticed TJ about to protest, "I'm saying to go, and see what happens between you two. You never know, things might become stronger for you two."  
  
"No, he needs to stay, he needs to wait for Spin to graduate, then they can go together, I'm sure if these Paul and Joe guys want him so bad, they can wait for him for three months." Vince argued.  
  
"Why doesn't he stay, and see if they can have him work at a New York station," Mikey countered. "Then his dreams will come true, and he will be with his one true love!"  
  
"Or why don't we let TJ come up with a decision of his own?" TJ glared at them. The three men looked up. They had gotten so involved with their debate, they had forgotten TJ was still there.  
  
"So what are you going to do, TJ?" Vince asked.  
  
TJ sighed, coming to a decision. It was going to be hard, but he knew it was something he had to do, even if it meant leaving everything and everyone behind. "I'm going to go," TJ said, his mind still processing the decision. "I'm going to go, and hope that one day Spinelli and I are reunited. I love her with all my heart, but this is something I have been dreaming of since I was little, and I don't think I can pass it up. I know she will support me in this, she always has, and I know she always will, even if it means I will be half a country away."  
  
The boys looked at him in awe, knowing how difficult it was for him to make such a difficult choice. But they also had a feeling that it wasn't the end for TJ and Spinelli.  
  
A/N: wow my first chappie of 2004! Go me! Anyway hope you like this, and no, it isn't over yet, you all have four more chapters to look forward to! Will TJ really go, or is something going to make him stay? How will Spinelli react? Is this the end for them? Find out next time in Recess: The College Years! Coming soon to a computer near you, check fanfiction.net for showtimes! R/R to celebrate the new year and make me happy, but remember the golden rule, if you can't say something nice, don't say it at all! Enjoy and happy new year all!  
  
PS: I finally have a cute TJ/Spin AIM icon and the theme song on my computer, thanks to Sinful Cupid's website! Thank you, you rock, so do all my reviewers! 


	17. Plans and Feelings from the Prankster Pr...

A/N: wow, this is almost done! Hard to believe, but it is true. But fear not, my wonderful readers, there is more in store: Admired from Afar, the rest of the miniseries, plus many more Recess fics. But first a word from our sponsor, all the way from Fort Tender!  
  
LilVickiRyan: yay you made it! Email me and I will send you the site, because I can't remember it off hand. I hope you continue to read!  
  
Jewlz555: Bonky is from a Recess episode, where Mikey was afraid of turning 10. Thanks for reading.  
  
Noelle: Glad you like it! The icon is right before TJ/Spin are about to kiss, and I got it off a website I found. Email me and I will send it to you. Happy reading!  
  
All my reviewers: HAPPY NEW YEAR, and lets make all our new years start off with a bang by reading and reviewing each other's stories!  
  
Spinelli sat in class, doodling in her notebook, only half listening to her professor ranting and raving about Machiavelli. TJ had left that morning, after a tearful goodbye. Even though in her heart she wanted him to stay, she knew it would be selfish to keep him from achieving his dreams. She only hoped that one day they would be reunited and finally become a couple. As her professor droned on, Spinelli thought of all the good times they had shared, and how much he meant to her. She let her mind wander to her favorite memory, back when they were in the fourth grade, and taken part in Gretchen's kissing experiment. That was the day she realized that she had fallen in love with TJ and that there was no way any other guy could ever capture her heart the way he did.  
  
*****FLASHBACK******  
  
"Gretchen you do it, I can't kiss him." Spinelli begged, not because the thought of kissing TJ was gross, but because she actually wanted to kiss TJ. She was just afraid of doing it wrong and having him hate her for it. Finally, after several minutes of primping and pep talking, Gretchen finally led her to the playground, where her fate would be determined--- would her future be kissing boys, or more specifically, kissing TJ Detweiler. As the entire playground watched, she closed her eyes, nervously placing her lips on those of the boy she had been crushing on since kindergarten. As she kissed him, the sun seemed to shine brighter, and everything in the world seemed so perfect and so beautiful. When they finally pulled away from each other, they looked deeply into each other's eyes, both knowing what the other was feeling, but that they had to hide it for the sake of their friends. So they both did what they thought their friends would want to hear.  
  
"EEEEWWWWWWWW!!!!!!" they both yelled, pretending to spit on the ground.  
  
"Somebody get the mouthwash!" TJ yelled. They both looked around the playground, taking in the looks of relief on the faces of their schoolmates. Even though TJ and Spinelli both knew the truth of what the kiss meant to them, there was no need to broadcast it around-at least not then. They shared a secret smile, one that let them both know that what they were feeling were mutual, even if it would take them many years to admit it, both to themselves and to each other.  
  
*****END FLASHBACK*****  
  
"Why didn't I tell him then, when it seemed as if he might actually have a crush on me?" Spinelli thought, absentmindedly writing her and TJ's names on her notebook. (A/N: anyone else do that as a teenager? Or am I the only crazy one out there?) This was crazy, she loved him more than life itself, and she was letting him walk out of her life without even telling him. Could she let him just board that plane without telling him she loved him?  
  
"NO!" Spinelli screamed, not caring that she had just interrupted an important lecture.  
  
"Miss Spinelli, is there a problem? What do you have against Machiavelli's theory that it is better to be feared than loved?" Her professor, Dr. Jeter glared at her, annoyed at the distraction.  
  
Spinelli stood up, yelling, "Everything Machiavelli said about being feared rather than loved is bullshit! He obviously had no idea what it was like to love someone so much, so deeply and yet be so scared to tell them. He never had the guy he loved get a great job offer, and have him leave for California as we speak because he was too scared to admit it. He never was kicking himself for holding his feelings in for so long, knowing that it might be too late!" Spinelli grabbed her coat and books. "He might not have known that, but I do. Now if you will excuse me, I need to go to the airport and tell my best friend TJ Detweiler that I love him before he walks out of my life forever."  
  
"You go girl!" A tall guy with blonde hair yelled as she walked out the door. As she ran, she could faintly hear the applause of her classmates as they let her words sink in. She quickly spotted Gretchen and Vince talking by the quad.  
  
"Gretch, you, me, airport now." Spinelli spat out, attempting to catch her breath.  
  
"Wait, what?" Gretchen looked confused.  
  
"I've got to get there and tell TJ I love him before its too late. But I need you for support. Now hurry up, we don't have much time." She grabbed Gretchen's arm and dragged her to the car, leaving a very confused, but happy Vince behind.  
  
"Go get 'em, Spinelli," he whispered, happy she finally came to her senses.  
  
"Spinelli, what do you plan on doing, he's probably on the plane, or about to board. How the hell are you going to confess?" Gretchen demanded, running to catch up with her friend.  
  
"Shut up and put this on." Spinelli handed Gretchen a flight stewardess uniform she had swiped from a nearby rack. "I have an idea." They quickly changed and walked to the gate where TJ's plane was.  
  
"He probably boarded already. Just call him tonight and tell him. I am not getting arrested!" Gretchen hissed, even though she knew there was no way she was getting out of this.  
  
"No, Gretch, I need to do this." Spinelli snapped back. She was about to walk onto the plane when a voice behind them demanded, "Who are you and where the hell do you ladies think you are going?"  
  
A/N: Who is it? Is Spinelli too late? Are they going to get arrested? To find out, just hit the little button on the bottom of the screen and send me a nice review following my simple golden rule that states: 'If you can't say something nice, don't say it at all.' Thank you and have a nice day! 


	18. Confession on the Airlines!

A/N: I am writing this early because I plan on crashing as early as possible tonight because I feel so sick right now, but I promised you all a chapter, so here we go. However, as always, we have a word from our sponsor: today it is from Kelso's.  
  
Clintronic Waldrop: Welcome back, I am glad you are enjoying this. Please continue to read.  
  
LilVickiRyan: Yes a cliffhanger, I am evil! I didn't add the goodbye because it would kind of kill the story ending. Wasn't that line a classic?  
  
Lostlonelytear: glad you like the story, I am flattered by your kind words. I hope you continue reading this and my other stories!  
  
Damson rhee: is it a happy ending? Keep reading!  
  
Jewlz555: here is the update to keep you from dying on us, lol!  
  
BTW, this idea is taken from the Thanksgiving episode of Hope and Faith!  
  
Spinelli and Gretchen turned around slowly, coming face-to-face with the co-captain of the plane, who was glaring at them with evil looking eyes.  
  
"Um, um, we are the stewardesses. I'm Rose," Gretchen said, looking down at her nametag, her voice shaking the way it always did when she was lying.  
  
"And I'm Shaniqua," Spinelli said, attempting to read hers, praying the guy would buy their story, since she knew there was no way she would ever pass as a Shaniqua.  
  
"Well hurry up, the plane is going to take off in ten minutes. Go give your speeches on plane safety and discuss the movie of the day!" the co-captain ushered them onto the plane.  
  
"Ten minutes, Spin, hurry it up, I have a kid to get home to, and I don't really feel like getting arrested!" Gretchen hissed.  
  
"We are not going to get arrested, Rose!" Spinelli gave Gretchen a 'just listen and follow my lead' kind of look. "Just shut up, listen and follow my lead!" Spinelli dragged Gretchen across the plane and walked up to the microphone. She quickly picked it up and began talking. "Hello, passengers, my name is Shaniqua and I am your stewardess. Before Rose and I begin our safety talk, let me begin by telling you what movie we will be watching." Spinelli took a deep breath. It was now or never. She had to tell TJ the truth, even if it meant pouring her soul out to a planeful of perfect strangers. She only hoped he was listening and felt the same way "Today's feature is called TJ Detweiler, if you are listening, I was an idiot not to tell you how I felt before. I only told you to go to California because I thought it was what you wanted for your future and I felt telling you to stay on my account was selfish. The truth is, I love you, Theodore Jeremiah Detweiler and it's killing me that you are leaving. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and I hope you feel the same. I love you so much. I only hope that you feel the same way about me. I think you know who this is talking to you." Spinelli put the microphone down, her face flaming red. She felt like such an idiot, but at least she got her feelings off her chest.  
  
"Hey, I thought we were watching Finding Nemo! I want my four dollars back!" A tall dark skinned man yelled, standing up and glaring at Spinelli. (a/n: not being offensive, this is what happened on the show)  
  
"You idiot, she's telling her man how she feels!" his wife said, smacking his arm. "And I think this TJ should be with this woman because I never saw anything so beautiful. However, honey, the captain is coming, and I suggest you leave before he finds out you two are impersonating stewardesses." She smiled. "Good luck, honey."  
  
Spinelli and Gretchen quickly exited the plane, luckily not running into the captain. As they changed, they discussed the events that just unfolded.  
  
"That was amazing Spin, if I was TJ, I would have followed you out there and told you how I felt." Gretchen pulled on her sweatshirt.  
  
"Yeah, well, I'm not that lucky." Spinelli said bitterly, fixing her hair and putting the uniform she had stolen in a bag. "Come on, Gretchen, this was a stupid idea. Let's go home. Maybe I can drown my sorrows in a pint of ice cream or something. You game?"  
  
"I just lost all my baby weight, but what the hell. You need the support right now. And while we're at it, lets add some whipped cream and cherries. Why not live life dangerously?" Gretchen smiled at her friend, hoping her talking would cheer her up.  
  
"OK lets get out of here," Spinelli and Gretchen exited the ladies room, tossing the stolen, discarded uniforms in a random closet. They walked across the airport, hoping to avoid the angry captain and the stewardesses who's uniforms they had stolen. They were almost outside when Spinelli heard her cell phone ring. Sighing, she fished through her purse and answered it.  
  
Hello," she said, looking around, hoping that security wasn't coming after her for her previous actions.  
  
"Spinelli, turn around." A deep voice whispered.  
  
"Wait, who is this?" Spinelli demanded. The voice was not one she knew, and she hoped that this wasn't some crank call to get her goat.  
  
"Just turn around, honey. I think you will be happy with what you see." The voice, which reminded Spinelli of Darth Vader's, hissed.  
  
"OK,OK, dude, I'll turn around." Spinelli looked at Gretchen, who had the same confused look on her face that Spinelli did. "Should I, Gretch?" she asked her friend, unsure of what she should do.  
  
"Go for it," Gretchen said. "You never know who it might be"  
  
"OK, but if it's an axe murderer, I will haunt you for the rest of your life Gretchen LaSalle!" Spinelli threatened as she turned around and came face to face with.......  
  
A/N: hahahaha! You thought you were going to find out, but I had to be evil and make you wait! Bwahahahahaha! Tune in tomorrow to find out who it is!!! R/R (it motivates me to write) but if you can't say something nice, don't say it at all! Happy reading! 


	19. Not Too Late?

A/N: second to last chapter, my friends. It is sad to see this end, but I have more fics in store for the Recess gang..today's sponsor is Best Buy, in honor of having the LAST Taking the Fifth Grade DVD!! Still looking for the kindergarten one...anyway..  
  
Jewlz555: please don't die, the cliffie ends here!  
  
LilVickiRyan: and you left me a cliffie again! But please read to see if you are right!  
  
Damson rhee: keep reading to see the answer...  
  
Spinelli turned around slowly, tightly gripping Gretchen's hand. When she saw who she was facing, she almost died with shock.  
  
"Mr. Dudikoff?" she asked, confused as to why her ex teacher would be calling her cell phone. "Wait, how did you, why, I'm confused." Spinelli babbled, her mind trying to make sense of what was going on.  
  
Mr. Dudikoff grinned. "Well, I heard your speech on the plane---I am visiting my mother---but anyway, I just wanted to let you know how wonderful it was that you finally told TJ how you felt." He gave her a serious look. "If someone did that for me, I would put my life on hold for them."  
  
"Yeah, well, I'm not that lucky. It was nice seeing you, Mr. Dudikoff, but I really need to get going before my ass gets arrested. I must have broken about fifteen laws between getting here and making that speech." Spinelli laughed bitterly. "Have a safe trip." After shaking his hand, she walked toward the exit, with Gretchen close behind her. She was almost out the door when she heard someone calling her name.  
  
"Spinelli! Come back!" she heard. Turning around, she walked over to the person calling her, although she had no idea who it was. Her dark eyes were brimming with tears, knowing her life was over.  
  
"Oh, my God," she whispered when she finally realized what was going on.  
  
There in the middle of the airport stood TJ, carrying a single red rose that he had purchased from a nearby vendor. Next to him was Mr. Dudikoff, who was holding a voice distortion device, smiling at the couple he had been shipping for since he began teaching twelve years ago.  
  
"Spinelli, what was that up there? Why didn't you tell-----" TJ began, but was cut off by Spinelli's angry voice.  
  
"What do you mean, I broke no less than fifteen laws, make a fool out of myself on a plane, lied, stole and probably failed an important class to tell you I love you and all you can say is....." she was interrupted by TJ as his gently kissed her, not caring who saw or what anyone thought about it.  
  
"I love you too, Spinelli, I loved you since I met you eighteen years ago on the playground. I just had no idea you felt the same, so I kept my mouth shut. Once I heard your little speech, well I knew the time had come to tell you." He smiled as he turned to Mr. Dudikoff. "Luckily, I happened to be sitting next to the king of pranks and he helped me get you to stay here. Your stubbornness almost ruined things, but I knew if we told you to come back you would." He handed her the rose and pulled her in for another kiss, this time the entire terminal erupting into loud, thunderous applause. A few people were even wiping away tears over the beautiful scene taking place before them.  
  
"Teej, this is wonderful, but what about California? I can't let you give up on your dreams. That wouldn't be right." Spinelli said still hugging him tightly, as if she thought he was going to run away.  
  
"Well, congratulations, you two, but I need to catch my plane," Mr. Dudikoff interrupted. He shook both their hands and wished them luck as he ran off to catch the plane.  
  
The rest of the terminal watched in awe as they waited for TJ's answer.  
  
"Spinelli, I figured it out. I am going to leave tomorrow night. You can move in with me in three months, after graduation, we can live in my new apartment and start our new life together. I will get you a ticket when the time comes, There is no way I am letting you go this time." He looked at her with his sweet, puppy dog eyes, hoping she would accept his offer.  
  
"It's good Teej, but I don't know how I am going to survive these next three months without you." Spinelli said, trying to hide the disappointment that he was leaving.  
  
"Maybe this will change your mind, or at least make you feel as if a part of me is with you until we are reunited." TJ reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box that contained a gift he had gotten her the month before. He was planning to give her on a special occasion, preferably after they were dating, but after the events of that day, he knew the time was right. Slowly and nervously, TJ got down on one knee in front of the woman he loved and drew in a deep breath. "Spinelli, I have known you since I was four years old, and my life has been wonderful ever since. You have been there every step of the way, and you are unselfishly letting me live my dream. All our lives, you have been my support, my breath of fresh air, the one I am hoping to spend the rest of my life with. Ashley Fermachello Spinelli, will you marry me?" he asked, hoping he didn't scare her by asking too soon. He hadn't even planned on it, but he knew in his heart it was the right time.  
  
"Oh, my gosh, TJ, yes, yes, yes, I will marry you! I love you." Spinelli let TJ slip the ring on her finger and pulled him to his feet and into a deep passionate kiss that led for the terminal to once again burst out in a round of thunderous applause.  
  
"That was so beautiful," they heard Gretchen whisper as she slowly disappeared out of sight, along with the others that were watching.  
  
"So, one more night in the apartment?" Spinelli asked, putting her arms around her new fiancé. "Maybe Mr. Roper will be away."  
  
TJ looked at Spinelli with a sly and suggestive look. "Let's not risk it. There is a hotel down the street that I think will serve our needs better."  
  
Spinelli smiled. "You naughty boy,' she laughed as she kissed him again. The two walked out of the airport hand in hand, ready to spend their first-and last-- special night together before their lives took on a new journey  
  
A/N: Did you like this? Reember, there is still one more chappie! Feel free to guess what happens! R/R, but if you can't say something nice, don't say it at all! Happy reading! 


	20. Epilouge

A/N: last chapter! But first let's have one last word from our sponsor--- hmmmm today it's all the way from Old Rusty!  
  
LilVickiRyan: I knew everyone would be surprised by that! Keep reading!  
  
Clintronic Waldrop: Thanks for giving me the info on TJ's middle name. I have yet to buy that DVD and the Christmas one, and the one supposedly coming out in August! Glad you liked that chappie!  
  
Noelle: it was quick, but they were in love, so I figured I would add it in. and you are right about the risk/ rewards thing.I should start living like that!  
  
Damson rhee: this is the last chapter, although it is more of an epilogue. Enjoy!  
  
Jewlz555: glad you survived and hope you will keep reading my stuff!  
  
BTW please r/r my new songfic, Sk8er Boi!! Thanks!  
  
"Spinelli! Hurry up! It's about to begin!" TJ called across the house. A few seconds later, Spinelli walked in, carrying their son Aidan in her arms. He had been born two months earlier and looked like the perfect cross between TJ and Spinelli. He had TJ's perfect blue eyes and smile, but there was no mistaking that his black hair and skin tone had come from his mother. The two often joked that he also inherited Spinelli's temper, since he often threw things when he got mad.  
  
"I'm here, baby, relax, let me just put Aidan in the playpen. " She gently put him down and handed him a couple of toys to play with, quietly whispering to him. "OK, I'm ready, lets see this thing!" Spinelli walked over to the couch and sat down next to TJ, putting her arms around him. She thought over the events of the past few years, smiling about how wonderful they had been and how they led to their happy lifestyle. It had been four years since that day in the airport, and their love had only grown stronger since then. They had gotten married soon after graduation, and now they had their first son, which they considered to be their pride and joy. Spinelli had achieved her goal of getting into law school, and was now a part time legal consultant for TJ's new cartoon, Playground Adventures, which was about to make its debut that day. TJ had worked very hard on the show, basing the characters and their adventures on ones that he and his friends had as children. He looked at his wife, thanking his lucky stars that he had ended up with someone so supportive and caring. Spinelli stood by him through it all, and TJ could not even begin to imagine his life without her.  
  
"It's beginning!" Spinelli cried, as the opening credits began. A catchy instrumental tune filled the air, and the six main characters set out on a mission to claim the best basketball on the playground before recess ended.  
  
"Brings back so many memories," Spinelli commented, as they watched four friends try and break their leader out of detention with the dreaded Miss Linster.  
  
"It sure does, and thanks to your mom and the kindergarteners, I got the names for the six main characters," TJ laughed, referring to Spinelli's mom getting their friends' names wrong at Parent's night and Spinelli's "queen name," of Spinotie back in fourth grade.  
  
Spinelli laughed. "And the Angies instead of the Ashleys, which means there is most likely an episode where people find out Spinotie's first name is Angie."  
  
"But of course," TJ smiled slyly and kissed Spinelli. They continued to watch as the gang helped their new friend adjust to life at his new elementary school, Third Avenue Academy.  
  
"That was adorable!" Spinelli said as the end credits rolled onto the screen. "I never knew how cute we all looked as cartoon characters."  
  
"We do look cute," TJ agreed, happy that his wife liked his project and that his hard work seemed to have paid off. He was about to mention it to her when the phone rang.  
  
"Hello," TJ said.  
  
"Its us, its us! We love it!" the six voices on the other end cried.  
  
"Thank you! Did you all have a party or something to watch it?" TJ asked, wondering how the rest of the gang and their significant others managed to be on the phone at the same time.  
  
"Of course, we had to have a premiere party for our good friend's TV debut!" Vince said laughing.  
  
"I'm glad you liked it," TJ said. "It's amazing how our lives are now a TV show. I only hope the ratings are good enough to keep it on for awhile."  
  
"Well, if the episodes are all as good as this one, I am sure it will be on for years to come, and maybe even be made into a movie," Mikey said confidently.  
  
"Thanks so much. Hang on, let me get Spinelli on the line too." TJ covered the phone with his hand and told Spinelli to pick up the other line.  
  
"What do you guys think of my husband the cartoon maker?" Spinelli asked proudly, happy for the chance to brag about her husband's accomplishments.  
  
As the gang continued to talk, TJ couldn't help but smile. He had a beautiful wife, a new baby and a show that had the potential of becoming an international success. He stole a glance at Spinelli, who was happily chatting with their old friends. He knew that the events of the past five years were worth all the stress and hastle, because it eventually led him to open his eyes and find his one true love. Life was finally perfect and complete.  
  
A/N: and that's the end! Hope you all enjoyed it and will r/r this and my other fics! Just remember the golden rule, if you can't say something nice, don't say it at all! Happy reading!  
  
Final casting!  
  
TJ: Joey Lawrence (Joey on Blossom, Kurt on Run of the House, brother of Andy Lawrence who played the voice for TJ, my future husband,lol)  
  
Vince: Aubrey Graham (Jimmy on Degrassi)  
  
Spinelli: Soleil Moon Frye (Punky on Punky Brewster, Roxie on Sabrina)  
  
Gretchen: Christy Carlson Romano (Ren on Even Stevens)  
  
Mr. Roper: Henry Winkler (Fonzie on Happy Days) For some reason I can picture him doing this.  
  
Gus: Clay Aiken (American Idol 2 finalist)  
  
Mikey: Shane Kippel (Spinner on Degrassi)  
  
Ashley A. Reese Witherspoon (Elle on Legally Blonde)  
  
Liz: Jennifer Love Hewitt (Heartbreakers and Party of five)  
  
Co-captian: Tony Shalhuob (Monk)  
  
Professor: William Daniels (Mr. Feeney on Boy Meets World)  
  
Boy in class: Chad Michael Murray (Freaky Friday)  
  
Man on Plane: Kevin Michael Richardson: (Ed on Like Family)  
  
Woman on Plane: Holly Robinson Peete (Tanya on Like Family)  
  
Mr. Dudikoff: Michael E. Knight (Tad on All My Children) 


End file.
